The Fox's Of Freddy's
by videonaterAD
Summary: Explaining the relationship/friendship, of Foxy and Mangle as well as their backstories. Includes other animatronics and guards. Rated M for blood and gore and possible future inappropriate scenes. Please remember to leave a review!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**A/N:**

**Ahoy mates, lassies and loyal readers. It's been a long time. Here we go again with another story. This time, the story will be based around Foxy and Mangle instead of the security guards. I won't talk as long tonight. As you probably know, the animatronics get more shifty and move around more as the week goes on. **

**We will start our story, in The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. **

**And know, we're off!**

[POV; Foxy]

The young child woke up on the cold floor of Freddy's. As his new eyes began turning on, he turned his head slightly to the left. His neck creaked as he moved.

_Where am I?_ he thought. The room he was in was familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp onto the memory. He tried to move his arms and torso to try and push himself up, but none of his limbs moved. The boy began to panic.

_WHERE AM I?_ he tried to yell, _WHY CAN'T I MOVE OR SPEAK?_

Suddenly he heard a the smallest tick tock of a clock. he looked over at it hanging from the wall. Oddly enough, while his body seemed to be frozen, his head moved just fine. He tested his jaw, and found it could open slightly.

_C'mon, remember. Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?_

The questions just kept flowing out but no answers arose. Every time he tried to remember, his brain shot hot tendrils of pain into his head. That's when he finally looked down at his body, and silently screamed.

In place of the small child's body was no other then a red fox's body. He _was_ Foxy!

The clock began to chime, and with that, he rose up and released a metallic scream. His head began to hurt again, as flashes of his past self began to fly through his head. He remembered! He and some of his friends were at a party. A golden bear walked up to him. They all cheered. He gave them cake. Then it all began.

His mother, holding a plushy of the very same bear answered her phone. The bear approached and said...

"Hey kids, Freddy Fazbear here! Do you want to play a secret, special game with this ol' bear here?"

Of course they all said yes, they were kids after all. _Were_ being a keyword. After that he remembered very little. Something in the back room. Intense pain, and then silence.

He stood up and looked around, nearly toppling over, not being adjusted to his new legs. He could see in the dark?

He tried for some time, trying to rip his 'costume' off. He tore with his hook and his new agility at his fur, turning it to shreds. What he saw underneath terrified him. A metal skeleton of some sort shining from underneath, clean and new.

That's when Freddy woke up.

Foxy jumped at him screeching. He would not be hurt again! The bear rose his huge arms to defend himself, but still managed to be ripped quite a bit by the startled fox.

"Whoa there friend, that's no way to tre-e-eat your friend now is it?" said Freddy as his voice box crackling.

Foxy stopped. He stepped back, arms out incase the bear decided to counter. The way he talked almost sounded like...

No. It couldn't be! It just couldn't. That was impossible. Then again, he was a giant red mechanical fox.

"Be tha-at you laddy?" he asked hesitantly. He looked deep into the bears blue eyes.

"Th-the one and only!" he responded laughing in his animatronics laugh.

Foxy finally lowered his arms and looked around the room. Two other animatronics were looking up at him with cold, dead eyes from the corners of the room.

"Arr, n-no reason to be frightened," he called out to the others, "I won't be hurtin' ya."

The purple animatronic loomed out from the shadows. his face was dented, but other wise undamaged. As for the chicken across the room, she seemed the worst. Her mouth was too open. So much that it looked unnatural. It looked like someone had taken a jack to her mouth and propped it open.

Her voice box seemed to be damaged though as she had a huge hole in her throat. She pointed to the table where a metal box sat beside a music box.

Foxy walked over to the table. Inside the box was some repair equipment and a seemingly new voice box. He picked the toolbox up and grabbed the voice box.

"Don't worry lil' lass, we'll be sure to have ye fixed up in no time flat." he said to her. He wondered about if he could change his voice box too so he wouldn't be always talking in that stupid pirate voice.

After a few minutes, he had finally secured Chica's new voice box firmly in her neck. She literally jumped on him when he was done.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chirped.

"Um, no problem lass," Foxy responded, "always happy to help a young pretty lady out. But would you mind telling me where we be?"

"Oh yes of course," she replied releasing him from a hug that would have squished any normal human, "we're in the back room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

He looked around. The purple rabbit had stood up. He looked at Foxy from across the room.

"So, do you remember how we got here?" Bonnie asked, "Or why we're now robots?"

"Sorry lad, I be just in the dark as you be."

The lights instantly turned on. All four animatronic heads turned towards the door just in time to see a man in purple run out.

Freddy ran to the door but couldn't see what had happened to the man. He growled out the door before returning to a smile.

"Guess he was too scared by our cute cuddly faces." he said smiling and laughing.

Despite their situation, the other three animatronics couldn't help but smile at this. Soon, all four were talking about their memories. Foxy soon figured out who they all were. His brother was Bonnie, and two of his friends from school who seemed to like each other were Freddy and Chica.

After about five minutes of conversing, they decided to check and see what was outside that foreboding door. The pizzeria was empty, luckily. They walked around remembering different things about their past lives, and waiting to find out what would happen in their new lives. They were given a second chance, and they were not going to waste it.

The man in purple looked through his camera. This was going to be fun.

**A/N:**

**Like it so far? I'll be trying to upload a new chapter every week so don't worry. The show must go on after all. The animatronics adventures have just begun as I just wanted to write a quick intro to this story. As well, Mangle, the puppet, the toy animatronics, AND the guards will be coming up soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed so far. Peace out!**

**-AD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Purple Man

**A/N:**

**Hello once again peeps! Sorry I've been gone so long. Exams and stuff. Just handed in my last project recently, so I thought I might as well write a new chapter. Can't wait to continue this story. I have many idea's, and it should be quite interesting once Foxy and the Marionette meet. Also, just to make something clear, in this story there are a total of 11 murders. The first is Marionette, who's soul is placed in the Marionette before the first chapter, then the four friends mentioned in chapter 1, then GF, and lastly the five children from 1987.**

**#2SPOOKY4ME**

**Anyways, on to chapter 2!**

[POV; Foxy]

The animatronics and him had been walking around for about 15 minutes now, even having fixed their voice boxes, and they still saw no sign of the strange man in purple from before. Foxy scratched his head, pondering their situation.

_Maybe it was some sort of illusion,_ Foxy thought, _can animatronics even see illusions? Or are we all just going crazy?_

Suddenly, a loud clang rang out from the darkness, making Chica nearly hit the ceiling.

"What was that?" Chica asked, "It almost sounded like pots falling."

Freddy walked over to where the sound seemed to have originated from. It was a metal door, marked simply _KITCHEN_.

The three other friends slowly crept up to the door. Freddy was looking through a small crack, casting light out into the pizzeria. Foxy looked around Freddy to see what was inside. There seemed to be a giant jack in the box in the corner, but other then that, the room looked exactly like the average kitchen. Someone was hunched over the counter, picking up fallen pots, when Bonnie slowly pushed by Freddy and entered the small room. Foxy watched attentively as the purple bunny stealthily began to walk towards the man. The clumsy man was short, but he wore a purple suit.

"What ye be doin' lad?" the pirate whispered.

"Shh!" Bonnie said, even louder then Foxy, "He'll hear you!"

The man looked up to see the four animatronics staring at him, with Bonnie's foot hovering a inch above the ground, about to step. He once again dropped the pans, falling everywhere, as his jaw hung open.

"So," he said slowly, "you found me! Now what?"

Bonnie looked at Freddy. Freddy looked at him, Foxy. Foxy looked at Chica.

"Um," Chica responded, "hi?"

The man just starred at them, his smile fading. Then he began to laugh. Once he started, all the others nervously began to chuckle. He finally stopped, and held out his hand as if to stop them.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

All the animatronics just shook their heads, almost in unison. The man stepped out from behind the counter where he had been hiding.

"You met me earlier today, remember? I am you creator. Your GOD if you will."

Bonnie stepped back as the man smiled at him. Chica hid behind Foxy.

"No need to fear little ones," he said, smiling once more, "I do not mean to destroy my own creations."

"Hey who are you calling small?" Bonnie asked, "I'm at least 2 feet taller then you!"

The man simply stopped smiling at this, and went to push past the animatronics. Foxy stepped in front of the door.

_What am I doing?_ he thought, _If he really has the power to give life, whose to say he doesn't have the power to take it?_

"Where do ye think 'ur goin'?" he said, placing his hook on the purple man's shoulder, "We be needin' some answers first."

"Fine then," he said shrugging of the hook and stepping back, "you want the truth well here it is."

He smiled evilly, "I killed you."

The animatronics all stepped back as the man drew a knife. It was coated with blood, and slowly, drops began to spill down onto the white and black tiled floor.

Foxy could feel the rage building, his hook shimmering in the dim kitchen light. He took a step towards the man.

"So, it was ye who be the one who hurt my friends." he said.

The man stepped farther back into the kitchen. This was going according to plan, but it seemed as time was moving too fast. He began to yell at the fox.

"Stop! You cannot hurt me, I am your god!" his face mutating into one of anger.

"Ye be no god to me." Foxy said. The other animatronics began to follow Foxy as he loomed closer and closer to the man.

The man swung his knife at the fox, only to have it be caught by Freddy in his huge bear paws.

"Ah ah ah," Freddy taunted, "that's no way to treat a friend."

All four animatronics eyes turned black, and the man screamed as Foxy's hook plunged into his stomach. He fell slumped over on the floor, dead with his entrails spilling onto the tiles as Foxy removed his hook. The animatronics all screeched as the man had in his last seconds, their battle cry echoing around the entire building.

With that finished, their eyes returned to normal. They all gasped at what they had witnessed. Foxy fell to his knees.

_How could I have done that?_ he thought, dearly wanting to cry. He felt an animatronic paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Bonnie said reassuringly.

"How be it ok?" the saddened fox responded, "I be a monster."

The three animatronics surrounded him, squishing him into a hug. The pirate knew he wouldn't hurt his friends, and that that man was a killer, but he knew that the scream would haunt him forever.

They helped him to his feet. His knees were covered in blood from where he was kneeling. The four friends knew what had to be done about this.

After cleaning up Foxy and the floor, they tried to find a place to store the body, but only one place seemed right to store his body, somewhere no one would find it.

Inside Golden Freddy. They shoved him in, more blood and a little mucus erupting from the body. They knew if anyone found out Foxy had been the culprit, he would be destroyed, so they hid the body to protect him. The blood would be impossible to wash off the floor, but they tried as best as they could to clean it up. Even a little bit would help. They had no idea what they had done, or of the strange puppet watching them clean up.

The Marionette looked at the quite dead Golden Freddy.

_Well now, won't it be fun to have him working for me too. A little eternal damnation ought to remind him of his sins. Trying killing me again sicko._

The puppet waved his fingers at the suit. It began to shake slowly, then, two white pinpricks for eyes appeared. The suit then began to fade away.

The puppet then left, returning to his box. His job was done for the night.

[POV; Foxy, 6:00 am]

A bell went off throughout the restaurant, signaling the arrival of the manager. He whistled and spun his keys as he walked in. Foxy watched him as he entered the kitchen. And that's when he heard the scream.

Cops would be arriving soon he knew, but he wanted to see the managers face one more time before powering down. Apparently, despite their best efforts, he had still discovered the blood. The manager walked back into the pizzeria calling the guards name over and over. He knew it was too late though. Foxy frowned and re-entered the parts and service room. The others were already 'asleep'. Foxy couldn't help but feel sad. He knew it was his fault, even if whatever fueled him to do that was a main cause of the death.

He shut down for the moment, content to get some shut eye, but his problems had just begun. A certain golden bear had it out for him and his friends, and the purple man had a plan for them. Oh yes, he most certainly did.

The puppet thought he was in control. Ha! He would show him. The game was afoot.

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that, cause there's tons more where that came from. Do you like the idea that the murderer is GF. Please leave a review and like this story. It helps me to know that you guys actually care about this story and enjoy it. It is for you after all loyal readers. **

**As always, hope you have a great ay and peace out! Byez!**

**-AD**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Freddy Fazbear's!

**A/N:**

**Hi guys. *nervous chuckle* So um, I'm back (finally). It's been crazy lately. I felt like I was going insane not being able to write for so long. Now after what, 2 weeks, I have returned! So here we go with the next chapter! Yay! Anyway this chapter, I'm bringing in the Mangle, so that'll be fun. **

**Now to the story. We left off with the rebirth of the purple man and the discovery of his death. What will happen to the animatronics? Let's find out!**

[POV; Foxy]

It had been several days since the discovery of the 'mess' that the four animatronics had made. Foxy was still depressed and angry with himself, as he had found out the pizzeria had been closed. A giant poster covered the window saying;

_:TUO PEEK  
DESOLC_

Keep out. Closed.

Foxy sighed. No one, not even the owner had dared to venture in for the past 7 days, for fear of the animatronics. Authorities were still calling it a breakout gone wrong, which of course the owner thought was bogus. None the less, he had been forced to temporarily close down shop. The animatronics had seen the absolute face of sadness plastered on his features as he hung the poster himself.

At least they had been able to walk around at day more due to people avoiding the place like the plague. No one had come in to change on day mode.

Foxy walked over to the kitchen, a small red splotch of blood stained onto the floor. Only then did he notice a strange box that loomed in the corner. Another smaller box with a crank sat on top.

"What be this?" he thought out loud. He picked up the smaller box to find it was some sort of music box. He shook it to see if anything was inside, like a jack in the box. So such luck, only gears and such rattled inside.

"Hun, curious."

He had never heard of a music box without a surprise inside. He grabbed the handle to try it out.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Foxy jumped turning around. He quickly his the small box behind him before the purple rabbit could see it. He didn't want to look stupid.

"Erm, what be you doin' in here?" he responded.

"Oddly enough, looking for you. You haven't been the same since..." Bonnie began.

"Really, I'm fine," Foxy said, "Don't ye be worryin' 'bout cap'n Foxy here. I was just looking around some more mate."

"Alright. Just remember, we're here for you. You need a shoulder to cry on, well... actually, Freddy is better at this than me really." The rabbit shyly laughed.

Foxy laughed at the oh so tough act Bonnie had been trying to put on until now. The two walked out just in time to see four men entering the building. The animatronics raced back to their spots. They were not supposed to be able to move by themselves.

The four mechanics quickly headed towards the animatronic animals. Foxy watched ever so closely.

_What are they doing? _he wondered, _Are they here to repair us?_

One went over to Chica and began fiddling with some tools. He pulled out a wrench and began to take apart Chica's jaw. Even though they were animatronics, they could still feel pain. The same physical pain that Foxy saw in Chica's eyes as her jaw loosened almost completely from her head. It took almost every ounce of strength Foxy had to restrain himself from attacking the mechanic.

"Poor buggers," the mechanic said, "I kinda feel bad for them. I loved em as a kid."

"It really is a shame," another said, "such fine pieces of machinery."

"They almost seem... real." another, female, mechanic said.

"Don't give it any thought," the last man said, "they're just old pieces of junk. Junk that needs moving."

The last mechanic walked over to Foxy and gestured to him.

"Kinda like this one though. He looks more macho then the others."

You could visibly see Bonnie's eyebrows narrow at this comment. Foxy held in his laughter for the giant purple animatronic.

As time went on, the 'repairs' got more and more painful. Foxy lost a lot of his so called 'skin', Chica lost her hands and part of her mouth, Freddy had parts from his endoskeleton readjusted, and Bonnie turned out worst of all. His entire face was removed, along with his left arm. Once they were done, they grabbed the removed pieces and threw them in a truck outside. Bonnie watched in hatred as they threw his arm in without care.

"Alright guys, I'll finish up here," the mechanic who had admired Foxy earlier said, "you all just go take all this stuff to the factory. They need those pronto to make the new models."

"Alright boss." the 2nd mechanic said.

As the van drove away, the last mechanic entered the pizzeria again. He began to tinker in the back of Bonnie's head.

Foxy couldn't even believe what had just happened. What was this about newer models too? To replace them?

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes dimmed. Foxy starred in shock.

"One," the man said.

He went up to Chica and began the procedure again. Foxy didn't want to be shut down, but he really had no choice in the matter. He knew that he had acted like a monster, and probably deserved it, by why his friends?

"Two," the man said in the same monotone voice as before. He moved to Freddy.

Foxy waited to die.

"Three,"

He finally got to Foxy.

"See you old buddy." the man said silently.

Foxy began to feel the power loss as the mechanic cut off the power to his batteries.

"Four!"

_Am I a monster? Do I really deserve this? Please, I'm so sorry, _he thought.

Then, his vision went black.

Foxy opened his metal eyelids to see his friends all around him. A camera swung back and forth, with a light on. Foxy made sure to stay out of sight. He crept silently around the room to the door. He looked out of the door to see a long hallway. He stepped out and instantly he saw the man sitting behind the desk.

_A man in purple._

He could feel the anger building. He had no idea how he had survived, or how he had ended up here, where ever here was, but he swore he would catch him and shove him back in to a suit. He couldn't be allowed to leave the building. He had caused all of this, and it would finally end.

He opened his jaw to reveal his terrifying teeth when all of a sudden, a bright light shined directly into his eyes, blinding him. Unable to see, he back further up, but the guard just kept flashing that light at him. He ran to safety as soon as the light turned off...

And ran right into another animatronic. They both fell back onto the floor.

"Oh my, I be sorry, didn't see you thar. Are you..."

Foxy gasped. The animatronic was not one of his friends, but a mess of wires and parts. A second head stood above what should of been her shoulder.

"Oh sorry. My mistake. I..." she stopped to look at him, "Are you new here?"

"Um, where be here exactly lass?" he said.

She laughed. "I guess that's a yes then." she held out her 'paw'.

"Hi, I'm vixey. But you can call me The Mangle."

Foxy shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you matey. I be Cap'n Foxy the pirate fox." he replied. He seemed to lose himself in her eyes.

_What's with her stare. Her eyes are so... beautiful. _

Foxy broke the awkward handshake. He scratched his back.

"So eh, where be I?" he asked again sheepishly.

"Oh, oh ya right sorry." Mangle said smiling, "You're in the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

Foxy just starred. Mangle looked at him quizzically.

"Um, captain? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Wha, oh ya lass sorry, spaced out a bit there I suppose." he said smiling, "What year be it exactly?"

"Why it's 1987 silly." she said. She then noticed the rips all over him, "Whoa wait, you're the former fox from the other location aren't you? I'm... I'm not supposed to be talking to any of the old animatronics." She tried to run away quickly but Foxy was too fast and grabbed her 'arm'.

"Whoa whoa whoa lass. I thought I wasn't doin' half bad. What gives lass?"

The Mangle stopped resisting and starred at him. Their eyes locked again.

[POV; Mangle]

_He looks so torn up, yet still so strong. Can I trust him?_

The Mangle broke the eye contact by turning her head. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine," she said, "I'll have to make this quick."

She then told the fox about what had happened over the past years. He was astounded to hear of everything since the pizzeria had reopened. He quickly learned that, since the time of when he had been shutdown, the pizzeria had been bought, reopened with new mascots, and was now flourishing. She told him of how the spare parts had been used to finish the other animatronics, and about herself. He genuinely looked sad when she talked about how the kids had ripped her apart, and how the one known as Toy Freddy had warned her about him and his friends.

When she finally finished explaining everything, including the guard hunt going on, and how he was linked in to her criminal database, he only had one question...

"So, when can I be meetin' everyone?"

She sighed. Unfortunately, the Mangle knew this would happen. He couldn't visit because of what one of his friends did. She tried explaining but he kept going on about forgive and forget, and stuff about it being in the past. He almost seemed like he was hiding something. She didn't pry though, god knows she didn't like when people pried at her, physically or emotionally.

"So," she said, "do you and your friends want to help us catch him tonight? We could use the help. He slipped by us last time."

"Alright lass, I'll join 'ur crew," he replied. The Mangle was already digging the accent.

_Who knows, maybe he'll be fun to have around,_ she thought, _but how do I trust him?_

"Foxy, did you kill that man back in 1985?"

[POV; Foxy]

His jaw nearly fell off its hinges at this. Any lower and if he kneeled, it could have touched the ground.

"Erm, well..." he stammered.

"Be careful how you answer. I need to know if I can trust you." she said.

Foxy sighed.

_Well I guess I might as well tell her now, _he thought, _I really didn't want to bring this up._

"Yes lass, it's me."

[POV; Mangle]

_I knew it!_ Mangle screamed in her head. How could she trust him now. Then again, he did tell the truth.

"Listen lass, it was an accident. I lost control." he reasoned.

She then stopped and starred at him. She was actually considering trusting him.

_Curse your gorgeous eyes you devil fox,_ she thought.

"I... believe you."

Foxy starred at her.

"There have been times where I've lost control too. I..." she began to tear up with oil.

"Thar there lass. Don't cry," Foxy said calmingly, "what be the matter?"

She sat down beside him. No camera could see or hear her here around the corner luckily. She thanked god that the guard didn't see that outburst.

"Okay, so are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Do I be havin' a choice matey?" Foxy asked jokingly.

"Not really." she said smiling a bit.

"Ok then, shoot!"

She twitched as he put a hand on her 'shoulder'.

"Here we go. The tale of how I nearly killed the children of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

**Flashback**

"Happy birthday Timmy!" the gang said. They had just finished their last song of the party and now it was Vixey's favorite part. After every performance, all the kids got to come down to kids cove and play with her and BB. Sure he didn't play much, but he was one of the most polite and kind animatronics at Freddy's.

"All righty kids, it's time to head on down to the kids cove. Where adventure, and games combine. Lot's of fun for everyone!" she said.

"Lot's of fun, lot's of fun!" her parrot mimicked.

"Hope you don't mind me taking some of your crowd Freddy. I know you like your stage time after all."

"Oh no problem at all." Toy Freddy said laughing, "it's important for kids to take a break sometimes to play games and win prizes!"

"Also kids, make sure to have lot's of pizza too," Toy Chica said, "It's important to eat so you can all grow up to be big and strong like us!"

"Ya!" Toy Bonnie chimed in, "You don't get moves like these without strong muscles and bones!" Toy Bonnie began to do a little jig.

"Bonnie, you're embarrassing Vixey I think," Toy Freddy whispered loudly. The kids started to laugh.

"Whoops! Got a bit carried away there." he said.

"Alright kids, let's party! Follow Vixey on the fun train!" Toy Chica said.

All four animatronics began to make train sounds as Vixey began to blow an imaginary train whistle. Most of the kids followed her out to the main hallway and down to the kids cove. Balloon Boy stood by the door giving out balloons.

"Balloons? Balloons?" he asked every child as they walked by.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, even the adults as the kids played arcade games and games like ski ball. When they had enough tickets, they could go to the prize counter and get a prize from the puppet there.

"A present for you, a present for you, a present for everyone!" he cried.

The children cheered. It was all going so well.

Until the birthday boy came up to Vixey.

"Hey miss?" he said, "How are you made?"

Vixey laughed.

"That's probably a question for your parents when you're older." she responded laughing. She immediately stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Timmy had ripped a piece of her costume off with his hands. He now held it a turned it over to look at it.

"Fine, I'll find out myself then!"

"Wait what do you mean?" Vixey asked. Suddenly, a dozen or more kids grabbed her. They tore her apart piece by piece until wires began to spark out. She tried to escape, but no one was there to help, and she was near instantly pulled back in to the fray.

She screamed, but no one could hear her above the music and screaming kids. She could feel herself going mad. Her eyes began to turn black.

The puppet saw this and rubbed his hands together. Release the beast inside he would always say.

Vixey began to loom over Timmy. He had no idea that her head resided just above the frontal lobe of his brain. Just as she was about to chomp down, a man in a purple security uniform pulled her out of the group. Very little of her actual costume remained.

"Whoa kids calm down!" Fritz Smith said, "Give the lady some space."

The Puppet banged his hands on the box in frustration. So close.

She tried to smile at him, put her jaw drooped and nearly fell off. He took her to the parts and service room and began to fix what he could. Then, once he did what he could, he called the manager back to see her.

What ended up happening was that she had become so damaged and broken, that repairing her would be near impossible. Also, the 'repairs' that Fritz had made had helped what was now referred to as, The Mangle, but had made it more difficult for the mechanics to repair her. Fritz, the only one who had stood up for her, was fired for animatronic tampering. She felt guilty for quite some time after that.

Later, she was placed back in the cove as a take apart and put back together attraction. The kids took her apart, and then at the end of the night, BB and her fixed herself. Not the best memory.

**End Flashback**

[POV; Foxy]

"So you see, if Fritz hadn't saved me, I probably would have hurt all those kids," Mangle said, "and been dismantled. But I couldn't save him. I got him fired."

She began to cry a little. Before she could begin to sob, she felt her face being pressed into soft fur. Her eyes widened.

"It be ok," Foxy said embracing her, "I probably would 'ave done the same if I were in your position. It not be your fault lass."

She shrugged, and hugged him back.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Ya mate, erm I mean matey, I mean lass." he said mixing up his words. He got to as close to blushing as an animatronic could.

Mangle laughed. Foxy smiled at her and looked into her deep eyes.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought, _I can't even imagine how beautiful the rest of her was. Life was unfair to her, to all of us._

He leaned in but just as their noses were about to touch, Mangle turned away.

Foxy looked sad. He let go of her and began to get up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't know you very well and..." she began to explain. She looked up to see his hand extended towards her.

"No worries lass. We be in a crew remember. It would be a little awkward anyway." his eyes shone and he smiled at her. She smiled back and grabbed his hand so he could help her up.

Once they were both standing, she turned to him and said,

"You know, maybe Freddy was wrong about you. You should come visit everyone sometime." she smiled at him.

His ears perked up instantly.

"You really be thinking so?" he asked excited.

"Ya," she said, "why not tonight?"

Foxy looked at the clock.

"Oh by me own eye patch! It's almost 5! We best be trying to catch that guard." he said.

Mangle sighed, "Alright, how about tomorrow?"

"It be a date," Foxy said winking, "for now I gotta run. See you around, Vixey."

Mangle sighed in joy as Foxy ran into the hall to try and get the guard. No one had called her that in months.

She jumped onto the halls left wall, and eventually entered the room connected to the right vent.

Little did she know that a golden figure watched from down the hall. He had finally found the great Foxy the pirates weakness, and he was most certainly going to exploit it. Just needed to wait until the opportune moment.

**A/N:**

**Holly crap that was a long chapter. It took me 3 hours and 7 minutes! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! More coming as soon as I can. School keeps me pretty busy.**

**So see y'all later!**

**Peace!**

**-AD**


	4. Chapter 4: A Not So Nice Meeting

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I'm back! Lets just skip over the part where I feel guilty about not writing for so long and just start the story. I hope to make a lot of chapters in this story, possibly even up to 30! Any who, enjoy loyal readers!**

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

The show had just finished in the party room when Foxy woke up. He scratched his head, and then remembered there was no need being an animatronic. He got up from the parts and service room floor and made his way to the door.

Opening it as slowly as he possibly could, he starred out the tiny crack to see that the children were filing out from party room 2. It had been a huge party, and so naturally the kids cove had been utilized.

Foxy sighed as he saw one of the Mangles limbs laying on the ground beside the door. He went to pick it up when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me mister?"

He winced, realising that he had not checked down the hall to the cove before sticking his arm through the door. Turning his head, he saw a little girl no more than six or seven standing outside the door, looking curiously at him.

"Excuse me," she said again, "aren't you supposed to be on the stage?"

"Well, um," Foxy began, "actually, lil lass, I'm..."

The girl ran up and gave him a huge hug before he could finish. He froze a second, then happily hugged her back.

"I like fox's," she said innocently, letting go to look at his face. She then saw his ripped costume, "Are you hurt? I can help, my mommy's a doctor! She can fix you!"

"No, really I be fine," he said, not wanting to get parents involved, "What be your name lil' princess?"

"I'm Ellie, and I turned 7 today!" she exclaimed happily.

_Still got the eyes, or eye, for this I suppose,_ he thought, _I remember when Foxy used to preform for me. That was before, all this happened._

"Mister, are you all right?" Ellie asked, "You're leaking."

Foxy rubbed under his eyes and told her he was ok. They talked for a while, and he told her pirate stories like Foxy used to tell him. Then, Foxy knew it was time for her to go. He didn't want her to see him at night.

She went to leave, but quickly ran back and hugged him.

"Can I come back tommorow and see you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry lass, I might not bein' out tommorow," Foxy said sadily. He knew he shouldn't have left the room at day, but he felt he owed it to Mangle since she was so nice to him last night to at least try and help her.

Ellie looked saddened at this, so Foxy reminded her that Mangle would always be there to help her and protect her.

"And please, next time you be seeing her, try to be keepin' you and 'ur friends hand away from her. She doesn't like being takin' apart." he reminded her.

"Don't worry I will." she replied, "I'll miss you Foxy. Please come out again soon, I still need to hear the end of your story about that sea monster."

Foxy smiled at this and once again, waved goodbye.

_There is still good in this world,_ he thought, _if only people knew what had happened to us here._

Foxy started off towards pirates cove to give the Mangle back her piece. All the lights had just turned off, which meant that _HE_ was here. He shuddered at the thought of the returning man in purple.

Lost in his thoughts, he walked straight into Toy Freddy.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Toy Freddy asked angrily, "You!"

He pointed at Foxy with his mic still in hand.

"You are the fox that caused the old place to close down! You were the one who the Mangle was talking about!"

Foxy backed off with his hand and hook out in front of him as if to say he meant no harm. Toy Freddy glared at him.

"Uh hio Fred. Um I was wishin' to be meeting you at a more pleasant time." Foxy said.

Fred looked at the metal piece in his hand. He snarled.

"If you've laid one hand on any one of my friends, you're dead fox!" he yelled at him.

"I be just returnin' it," he tried to explain, "the kids..."

"Don't lie to me, how did you really get that?"

"Honest bear I was just wantin' to be giving this back to Vixey I swear on my love o' da sea!"

Fred ripped the piece away from Foxy and pushed him to the ground.

"Get out of here you! You're not supposed to even be out here, what if a child saw you?" he said, furious. When he got furious, he got really scary, and quiet, which made it even worse.

Foxy chuckled nervously at Freddy's line. No need for him to know.

He got up, frowning. Foxy did not appreciate Freddy pushing him down like that. The original would have never done something like that, he was always so caring and kind.

"Fine. I'll be off now bear. There's a man in the building that needs a stuffin'. I'd rather not have to rip 'urs out tonight."

Toy Freddy turned away and walked over to the Mangle. She smiled weakly at Toy Freddy, not noticing Foxy. He frowned and jogged away to go catch the guard. The clock chimed 11 as the Mangle saw a red and beige blur at the corner of her vision.

[POV; Vixey]

She knew she had seen Foxy dash there, but Vixey was to much of a mangled mess to go catch up to him right now. Luckily Toy Freddy was here to help.

"Hey Vix, are you alright?" he asked as he reattached her arm.

"Ya, I guess," she said, "hey, did Foxy happen to come by tonight? He said he wanted to meet you all."

Freddy stopped for just a split second. It was so small a hesitation, and only someone with eyes like an animatronic could have noticed it.

"Na, haven't seen him yet." he lied, "I'm sure he'll show up though eventually."

The Mangle frowned and pulled herself slightly away from Freddy.

"If you keep moving away, how can I ever fix you?" he half asked, half joked. He laughed to ease the tension.

"Why do YOU continue to lie to me?" Vixey asked.

Freddy starred at her. He put his hand to his head and sighed. He knew she had found out.

"Vix, he's a bad person. I can sense it. You have to trust me. I don't know if he killed that man all those yea.."

The Mangle interrupted him mid sentence.

"So what if he did or not! That was a long time ago. Maybe they've all changed!"

Freddy once again sighed.

"People don't change. They never have, and they never will."

Vixey laughed and responded, "Well we're not really people any more are we?" she said angrily.

Freddy was now no longer kneeling beside her. Standing up, he towered over her.

"We don't talk about that any more _Mangle_! We died long ago, but there is NO reason to bring it up!"

His voice grew quiet and his eyes turned black.

"Do you know what it's like, to watch all your friends die right in front of you? DO YOU?!"

"I HAD TO WATCH YOU ALL DIE BEFORE _HE_ ENDED MY SUFFERING!"

She cowered back from him in fear. He had never told her this, and he rarely got so angry.

Toy Bonnie entered the room, searching for the sound of the yelling. He noticed Toy Freddy leaning towards a covering Mangle.

"Freddy! Get away from her!"

Freddy turned away from her to see Toy Chica run in after Toy Bonnie.

"Back off you two," Freddy said to them, turning around, "she's a traitor! She wants to be thrown in with that murderous band and fox she met yesterday!"

Toy Bonnie walked up to her.

"Is it true you want to be with the other old animatronics?" he asked, "I thought they were dangerous."

"No!" she said, "Freddy is twisting my words! I invited Foxy to the cove to meet you all and so he could have some new friends, and Freddy scared him away!"

Toy Chica glared at Toy Freddy. He glared back.

"Do you even know what happened all those years ago? Or did the employees just tell you what they THOUGHT happened?" Toy Chica asked Freddy.

"Well..." Freddy's eyes changed back to normal, "The mechanics were talking about it, and I kinda assumed..."

"So no, you don't know." Chica said. She slapped him hard enough to make him stumble back. Even though he could feel no pain, he understood the gesture and held his face to see if his suit had broken. Luckily, no pieces had fallen off.

"I'm... sorry," he said. The other animatronics all stared at him furiously for being lied to. "I just wanted to protect you guys. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you all... again."

Mangle frowned. Even though Toy Freddy could be a jerk sometimes, he was still their friend, and she felt bad for him.

_He __at least __tried to do the right thing, even if he messed up,_ she thought.

Toy Freddy looked down at the ground and began to walk away, ashamed. Suddenly, he felt multiple limbs hugging him. He looked back to see Vixey/Mangle gripping him in a close hug. She looked at Toy Chica with sad eyes. Chica's frown slowly turned into a smile. She ran over and joined the hug.

They all looked at Toy Bonnie.

He stared back, surprised.

"Aw what the hell." he said, joining the hug.

They all looked at each other.

"Friends to the end?" Vixey asked.

"Friends to the end." they all said together.

After fixing Mangle, Toy Freddy said he needed to go talk to Foxy and apologize and left. Toy Bonnie went back to his spot on stage, and Toy Chica returned to playing with the paper plate balloon boy in one of the party room.

Mangle sighed. That ordeal and the day combined had left her exhausted, luckily she still had 30 minutes before 12. Freddy had said that all of them should be trying to get the man in purple by that time. Mangle went to her corner, and fell asleep, her eye popping out in the process.

[POV; Foxy]

He was roaming the halls looking around when he saw Toy Freddy walking towards him. Foxy jumped around a corner and was about to dash when he heard him speak.

"Wait, Foxy. I came to apologize!"

Foxy stopped and slowly turned around. Freddy stood there and smiled at him meekly.

"Um hi again," he said, "look, I'm sorry about before."

Freddy walked up to him cautiously.

"Look, even though I don't fully trust you, I shouldn't have snapped like that. Obviously you're important to Mangle if she offered to meet with you again."

He stood there, rubbing the back of his head. Foxy smiled at him kindly.

"S'okay bear," Foxy answered, "you did good by apologizin' to ol' Foxy here. I don't usually carry grudges lad, so no worries!"

"How about we start over," Toy Freddy said. He stuck out his hand for a shake, "Hi, I'm Toy Freddy. Nice to meet you."

Foxy looked at him quizzically. He started to slowly laugh at the bear. Freddy glared at him.

"Oh alright, ye big fuzzball," Foxy said finally, "Me name's captain Foxy. Pleasure to be meetin' ya."

They shook hands just as the clock struck 12.

The hunt had begun again.

**A/N:**

**Yay! Everyone is friends again! Just to be clear though, this all happens in the time leading up to Jeremy's first night. The other guard was actually the one you hear about from PG about who got moved to day shift. He also is suspected by the community to either be the murderer or the one who got arrested and blamed for the murders. Either way, the official FNaF 2 game story line starts next chapter.**

**Only thing I'm scared of is in the next game, they may reveal more info about the old diners that could contradict my story. See, I'm trying to make the story seem entirely plausible in the game, while still including my own ideas and theories. Pretty sweet am I right. Although I am really excited for the third game, which will probs be out in a couple of months. **

**Anyway, see you all next time at Freddy's!**

**Bye!**

**-AD**


	5. Chapter 5: Night 1

**A/N:**

**Whoo! I'm on a role! I'm super inspired right now and I should have two more new chapters coming out soon! It is me though so probably I'll mess up somewhere and have to rewrite a chapter or something. Hopefully, as long as my computer doesn't break, mess up or run out of memory, I should be okay! **

**Anyways, on to the story! **

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy had just returned to the parts and storage room to find all the others just laying about as usual, but something was off. All of their eyes were switching from black to white over and over again save for Bonnie who .

"Lads! Arr ye all right?" he asked fearfully.

Freddy turned to look at Foxy. His eyes stayed black this time, with small white pupils.

"Are you all right Foxy?" Freddy asked slowly, "You look tired."

Foxy recognized those eyes. They were the same as on the night they had killed the purple man for the first time. He took a step back from Freddy as he began to get up. He began to reach out towards Foxy.

"You should get some rest, friend," he said calmly, smiling, "Just go to sleep."

The last thing Foxy saw that night was Freddy's face as he grabbed him, a flash of gold, and a slender figure with a white face in the corner of the room, smiling as always.

He blacked out.

[POV; Vixey]

For Vixey, the day hadn't gone great. The kids had seemed extra rough today, which of course had resulted in her pieces being flung everywhere, even down the hall. She was complete now, but with the Toy Freddy and Foxy incident occurring just less then an hour ago, she still had a bad feeling about tonight. And to make it worse, a visitor was coming by.

That's when she saw him. He glided by ever so elegantly, dragging a small present bag behind him. It was the Puppet.

He stopped to look at her for a second, and waved. Mangle had never really enjoyed the Marionette's company, as he always creeped her out. She really hoped he would just keep going. After all, he was supposed to be in his box. If the night guard saw him floating around like that, it would be quite bad for the pizzeria.

As if he could read her mind though, and in spite of her feelings, the Marionette slipped into the room and hid in a dark corner. He opened his mouth to speak.

"So," he said, his voice as smooth as silk, yet containing just a hint of malicious intention, "how are you _Mangle_?"

Vixey stared at him. She had no idea what to say. She simply laid there in her corner. Finally building up the courage to answer, she spoke quietly so the guard would not see her.

"H-hi Puppet. How are y-you tonight?"

The puppet simply laughed at this.

"I'm quite okay," Marionette said slowly, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after that, 'fight' you had with your bear friend."

Vixey gasped. _How had he known? No one had told him, that's for sure..._

"I'm always watching," he said, seeming to answer her thoughts, "my duty is to protect you all. I simply came by to make sure that you and Fred there had sorted it all out."

"Yes, I'm fine." she said.

"Alright then. I wouldn't want to have to get into a fight with any of you."

Vixey tensed up. That had almost sounded like a threat to her. Was he threatening to hurt Toy Freddy if she had wanted him to help? Vixey relaxed a bit as he began to leave.

"Don't worry Vix," he said almost lovingly, "I have to go now, but if you ever need help, call out for me."

Vixey grabbed at his leg as he went to leave. Marionette frowned slightly. He did NOT like to be touched.

"Wait!" Vixey said, "What are you going to do? What's in the bag?"

"Oh worry not my young vixen," he replied, "they are just gifts. I have one for you actually in here too."

He reached in and handed her a small white boy with a red bow. After saying goodbye, he floated out of the room without another sound.

Vixey opened the box to find a small plushy gift inside. It was of her before she got mangled for the first time. This nearly brought her to her almost completely destroyed knees. She began to cry, and looked out the door. No one was there. She was sure someone had been there a second ago, but now the space was empty. After glancing at the camera, she crawled over the roof and out the door to the hall.

She was going to find out who had been there.

[POV; Vixey]

Vixey had been searching for hours for the mysterious shadow, but had found nothing. Around 3, the others had begun to help her look. They could not find the source of the shadow, so instead, started to head for the purple man.

They all advanced on him, each testing his defences. He always seemed to fool them though with a mask, save for Vixey. She had decide earlier that instead of simply rushing him, like the others, she would play with him first before killing him.

_As if that mask can fool me!_

She even once got into his office, but before she could grab him, the clock had chimed 6.

Tomorrow, the horrible man in purple would _die_!

Little did she and the others know that this was none other then Jeremy, a young guard of 16 working here for a summer job. Not the same man who had hurt all of them before.

Little did they know that two beings of immense power were watching over them. All of them. tching with black and white soulless eyes.

"You know, we should do this more often. You are quite good at this my old friend. Oh how I remember your death. No, not death, rebirth is more, suiting."

"You may have killed me long ago, but I certainly don't forget. It seems karma caught up to you Goldie."

Golden Freddy a.k.a the purple man, simply looked at the puppet open mouthed, and nodded. He did it meaning well put. The puppet laughed at him.

"Could be worse though I suppose." Marionette said, "They could have stuffed you in a garbage pale instead of that suit."

Golden Freddy looked at him, thinking of what life would have been like if that had happened. The puppet smiled at the thought. Reading minds was one of the first powers he had learned how to control.

"So, what now?"

Goldie looked at him.

_Your in charge, puppet master._

Marionette considered this. Just as he had come up with a suiting answer, Toy Bonnie walked in.

The puppet waved at him, and he waved back cautiously. He could not see the golden possessed suit beside Marionette.

Mangle noticed him waving to Marionette anxiously, and saved him by calling him over. Toy Bonnie left the room, sighing and thinking how lucky he was that Mangle had his back.

_This will be fun._ Goldie thought.

"Yes it most certainly will. For now, stay hidden. I will you need you soon, but until then, just keep living." said the puppet in response, smiling at his own joke.

As soon as Marionette left, Goldie was free to think.

_I will not let one of my own creations control me,_ he thought,_ I will show them, all of them. They will know the joy of creation._

He smiled, closing his mouth, and began to fade. He was excited. He would play along with the puppets plan, and then, seek his own destiny.

_I am so smart._

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So I meant to have this out on the weekend, but I got majorly distracted. Hope you enjoyed! Don't worry bout Foxy btw. You'll learn of him next chapter. C u then! **

**Bye!**

**-AD**


	6. Chapter 6: Night 2 part 1

**A/N:**

**Being an author is a lonely life. I give up my break everyday and sometimes time after school, to write. It's not all bad though. As long as people are happy and continue to read my stories, I'm happy. As much as I like to write, what really brings me joy is seeing that you guys are happy. Don't forget to leave a review. Leave a good idea, and it may be in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy woke up to darkness. It was pitch black. He tried to move around, but he couldn't stretch out his limbs because of the sack he was in. It was the Marionette's present bag. After realizing this, Foxy quickly raked his claws and hook on the side, shredding it to pieces.

To see the puppet floating just feet in front.

He growled and leaped up, getting ready to fight. But the puppet simply looked at him with curiosity. Foxy was slightly confused, but from what he already knew about the Marionette from the Mangle, he knew he could not be trusted.

"Oh, hello Foxy. I was wondering why my sack was so heavy. Why were you in there?"

Foxy stared at him.

"What do ye mean what be I doin' in der," Foxy replied, slightly peeved at the puppets reaction, "Ye put me in der!"

The puppet laughed and handed him a gift.

"Now why would I do that?" he answered, "If you wanted your gift early, you could have just asked."

Now he really had no idea what to believe.

He took the gift and shook it lightly. Opening the box, he discovered a miniature plushy of him inside, stuffed hook and all.

"Erm," he started, "Thanks I guess. Sorry 'bout, ye know, accusin' you. I be havin' no idea of how I got in der."

"No problemo Foxy ol' pal. Anytime you need anything, just ask."

With that, Marionette left and returned to his box. The sun was already coming up, and Foxy needed to return to the storage room before the customers and staff arrived. One thing still bothered him though. Why had the Marionette called him old pal? They had never met as far as he knew, so how come he knew him?

He quickly dashed back to the room with all the speed he could muster. On his way, he saw a young man in purple walking out of the pizzeria, cheering.

Foxy growled at him on the way by, causing him to scream. Before he could turn around to find what had caused the sound though, Foxy was already gone, snickering all the way back to his new place at Freddy's.

[POV; Vixey]

Several hours had passed since the guard had left, and most of the parties had started to die down. She hadn't seen Foxy for a day and a half now, and the Mangle was beginning to worry. He hadn't even shown up to scare the guard last night.

_I hope he's okay,_ Vixey thought,_ what if the purple man got him. Again!_

The kids had been quite gentle on her today. A young girl had been protecting her and helping to rebuild her all day, so when night time finally came, she didn't even need Toy Freddy to help with repairs. Now she could attack sooner, and faster.

Of course, still following the rules of the 'game'.

But first, she had to find Foxy. She didn't dare to go into the parts and service yet, because of the other old animatronics in there, but she sweeped the rest of the building.

Finally, she had decided to just go and attack the purple guy. It was almost 1 and she had found nothing. Vixey knew she couldn't let the guard live another night. She made a B-line towards the office, only to run once again, right into Foxy.

"Oh hi!" they both said at the same time, "I've been looking for you! Really? Me too! Ok this is weird!"

"You first lass." Foxy said first, smiling at her.

_What a gentleman,_ Vixey thought_._

"Okay," she started, "I was trying to find you because I was worried about you. Where have you been the past day and a half? You didn't even come out last night to try and catch the guard."

"I was bein' kidnapped," he started, "by some dastardly goon! I be havin' no idea who did it, but I woke up in that puppets gift bag. He said he was havin' no idea of how I got there, and, gave me a gift."

Foxy frowned and scratched his chin fur. The mangle starred at him in shock.

"Well, maybe it was the purple man," Vixey said, "He could have..."

"Nay lass," Foxy said, "I saw him last night. I growled at him and he screamed like a lil' girl." Foxy laughed.

"He don't have the guts to be doin' something that underhanded.'

Vixey thought about this for a second.

"What was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

"Well," he began, "I was just headin' back to the storage room. But when I entered, Freddy was awake, and then I saw black, gold, white, and than black again. Next I was knowin' I was in dat sack!"

Vixey almost seemed to shiver at the mention of gold.

_The suit,_ she thought,_ I thought it was destroyed, but maybe somehow, it survived._

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, and finally gave up on the caper. There was no point analysing it. By their reasoning, technically any animatronic could have done it, although, none had the motive. It was nearly 1 anyway. They had to get going.

Mangle quickly explained the little game to Foxy, and how they would have a lot more fun then just running at the guard.

So, reluctantly, Foxy agreed, and set out to tell his friends about the game. After scaring the guard a little first of course.

[POV; Foxy]

He laughed again as the guard once more yelped in fear and surprise at seeing Foxy standing there.

_You thought this job would be quick money,_ Foxy thought to himself,_ Well they obviously didn't tell you about the captain!_

It was already nearing two, so Foxy quickly ran out of the hall while the guard had his monitor up. He dashed to the parts and service room, hoping not to have a repeat of last night.

After entering, he stayed in the shadows, looking for his old friends. He spotted Freddy laying down, but Bonnie and Chica were gone.

"Where be the others Freddy?" Foxy asked, seeing Freddy's head from the side. His eye was white and blue again.

"Oh, Bonnie and Chica left, they wanted first crack at the man in purple." Freddy answered. He turned his head to show his other eye, completely black with a white iris.

Foxy jumped back with a yip. Freddy starred at him curiously.

"Does it really look that bad?" he asked, "I blew a fuse somewhere and it, just went out." He sighed at his predicament.

"Nay, nay lad!" Foxy replied frantically, "It, just surprised me."

Freddy laughed. He stood up and walked over to Foxy, obviously unaware of his part in Foxy's disappearance last night.

"So, what's up buddy? Lady problems?" Freddy smiled at him.

"Er, not really," Foxy said. He then went on to explain the 'game' to Freddy. He listened intently.

"So you're saying that, that other fox wants us to play with our food, essentially?" Freddy asked.

"I be a little taken back by 'ur phrasin, but yeah I be supposing ye could say that." he said, "Now, what say ye?"

"Sure why not!" Freddy said, "Sounds kinda fun! For us anyway." Freddy said as he laughed again.

"You might want to tell Bonnie and Chica old friend. They hate being out of the loop, especially Bonnie. You remember how he got when we forgot to invite him to your laser tag birthday?"

Foxy laughed, remembering how, so long ago, he and his friends had forgotten to invite Bonnie (obviously named different back then) and of how he had thrown a tantrum in the middle of class. His head hurt whenever he thought back to being human, but none the less, the memory was a pleasant one for Foxy.

Then, realizing that the two trouble makers were probably off ruining their game, he ran off to stop the rampage.

[POV; Vixey]

"Bonnie! Stop it will you!" Vixey tried, "I have a plan."

"Let go of me vixen!" Bonnie said quietly, as to not alert the guard to their sentience. He was in the process of sneaking up on the purple villain when Vixey had tried to stop him.

Vixey looked around for something to stop Bonnie with, but none the less, he entered the hall. He didn't make it far though as the young guard flashed his light in Bonnie's face. He stopped instantly, as his systems rebooted.

Vixey hid in the room over, staying out of the lights path. She could see Bonnie start to move again, only to be stopped by the light.

_There must be some way to stop him._

A red blur flashed by the hall, to fast for the guard to see. Foxy dashed into the room with Vixey hiding in the shadows.

"Thanks lass, I'll take it from here," he said, "You best be shippin' out. Bonnie don't like newcomers much."

Vixey watched as Foxy made a small sound to attract Bonnie. Their ears were all specially made to detect any sound to better access whether areas were safe or not for kids to play in.

Bonnie turned and upon seeing Foxy, ducked into the room. He gripped the door frame like steel with his remaining arm.

Vixey instantly jumped into the vent, hiding from Bonnie, and started to sneak towards the guard.

_Got you now!_

[POV; Foxy]

"Lad, there's been a... development," Foxy started. Before he could continue, Bonnie interrupted him.

"I know about the game," he said, "but why on earth would you want to play it? Also, how can you trust that vixen? She's so mangled, I swore someone just added another endoskeleton to her."

Foxy sighed. He knew Bonnie would be the hardest to convince. He was always so aggressive in school. He had made up with it how loyal he was to his friends though.

"Honestly lad, I just don't want a repeat of last time," Foxy answered, "I still feel badly o' how I killed 'im.'

Bonnie looked at his friend, almost with regret. They had never meant to kill him, just scare him, but it had gone to far. Almost like they weren't in control of their own bodies.

"Lad, do you remember anythin' of last night?" Foxy asked him.

"No, I don't think I was awake yet," he answered honestly, confused by the question, "Why?"

"Because I believe tha' whatever was controlling us that horrible night all so long ago, was controlling ye three last night," Foxy said, "An' don't be tellin' anyone about this, but, Freddy attacked me."

Bonnie gasped in shock.

"What do you mean he attacked you. We're all friends aren't we?"

Foxy realised that through out this entire ordeal, he and the others were still children underneath their metal shells, and still sometimes thought like them.

"He don' remember a thing about it. He loomed towards me, an' then I blacked out. I just don't want what happened before to happen again."

Bonnie blinked his eyes at him. He was speechless.

"Alright Foxy," he said finally, "we do it your way. Just hurry and find Chica though. I saw her heading towards the kitchen last, but she'll be back soon."

Foxy turned to leave.

"Oh and Foxy," Bonnie said, making Foxy hesitate, "if this guy loses the game, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I wouldn't expect ye to lad." he answered. He dashed out towards the kitchen to tell Chica the plan. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N:**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I spent a lot of my march break in another city so I never really had a ton of time to write. Also, this is an updated version of the original chapter. Part two of night two should be out in the next week, but you know how garbage I am at getting things done on time. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye bye!**

**-AD**


	7. Chapter 7: Night 2 part 2

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! FNaf 3 is so sweet! I got it on my phone and I'm on night 5 already. It's challenging but fun.**

**Anyways, I wanted to point one thing out before I start the next chapter. I'm not sure if I should make this story utilize the theory that there are TWO murderers, or do something 'special'. They would each be responsible for the murders of some of the children, and the second murderer would appear somewhere in the next couple chapters or so. I'm really excited to work this idea into the story, or my other one which I will keep secret for now. So, please post a review about which I should do, two murderers, or a special something with the puppet and Springtrap. Anyway, here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy had just arrived at the kitchen, dodging cameras all the way, when he heard a clang. Rushing in, he looked down to see a battered Chica laying on the ground amidst some pots.

"Arrr ye okay lass?" Foxy asked, offering his hand.

"Ya, I guess I'm just not as new and young as I used to be,' Chica answered, standing up with his help, "I stepped on one of my loose wires and slipped I think."

"Aw c'mon Chica, ye don't look a day over 10," Foxy joked.

They laughed, remembering their past lives. Foxy held his head as pain shot through his animatronic skull.

"So, what brings you to the kitchen?" Chica asked, "You wanna make a pizza with me?"

Foxy finally released his head as the pain subsided.

"I do lass, but we have more important matter to be attendin' to." he started.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chica said," The dead man walking. We gotta put him back in his suit so you won't get in trouble." she said innocently.

"Erm, not quite," Foxy stated. He then went on to explain how Vixey wanted to play a sort of game with him, as a way to give him a chance. He also explained of how he still felt bad about killing him the first time, and of how he did not want a repeat of what happened back at the old diner.

"Ok," she said after he finished, " sounds fun! Well, for us I suppose more than him."

"Ye sound exactly like ol' Freddy," Foxy said, laughing," He said the exact same thing as ye."

Chica laughed also. Since she and Freddy had been stuffed, they hadn't been really able to hang out as much, but they still were technically dating. They had never broken up before they had been stuffed anyway.

Chica sighed almost as if she were in a dream. Foxy groaned. They had been together for two years now, and even though they were too young, if they had been able, they probably would have married each other by now. Childhood crushes and such usually didn't last long.

Then again, most childhood datees didn't get stuffed into suits together.

The two animatronics talked strategy for a bit, but finally agreed on Chicas path. With that, all of the old animatronics were now in on the game.

[POV; Vixey]

The guard was way to good at their game. Already he had somehow learned how to ward most of her and her friends off. This would be challenging.

Vixey had creeped down the vent to attack, when she had heard the guard scream. Apparently, she had been spotted in the vent cam.

"Dangit!" she exclaimed, "He's too fast. How will we ever win like this."

Getting stressed, the Mangle started to emit a strange radio frequency. Translating it in her head, she realised it was just her system trying to call the police, and failing miserably.

But she didn't give up.

After he put on the mask, Vixey left the vent back the way she came. Apparently, Bonnie and Foxy had finished their conversation, as both had left the room.

Sighing, she went about her route, looking for Foxy. She would try again as soon as she found Foxy.

He would know what to do.

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy was back in the storage room talking to Freddy when his toy counterpart strolled in. Realising he had walked into the wrong room, he stopped mid step and began to creep back out of the room.

"Wow! When Foxy said they had replaced me, I had never expected him to look so classy."

Taken aback by the compliment, toy Freddy froze, half way out the door.

"Oh Fred," Foxy exclaimed, "so glad to be seein' ya again." Maybe now the two group leaders could finally meet.

"Um, hi," toy Freddy answered nervously, "sorry I must have entered the wrong room."

"It's a good thing ye did," Foxy answered, "Fred, meet Freddy! Freddy, Fred."

Freddy stuck out his hand to 'Fred'.

"Nice to meet you!" Freddy said, "Have you met the others yet?"

"Erm, not yet," Fred answered, "I can't wait to though."

Realising Freddy wasn't going to hurt him, he calmed down, and shuck his hand. Foxy laughed at their awkward hand shake. Freddy had a strong hand shake, and nearly shook Fred's arm off.

Looking dazed a bit, Fred shook his arm to make it feel better as Freddy chuckled in his deep voice.

"Well, I best be going," Fred said somewhat nervously, "We got a guard to catch after all." He smiled at Foxy.

"Okay well, see you out there bro." Freddy said. After a couple seconds of waving, Fred left in search of the man who plagued them all. His part in the game had started.

On the way down the hall, he bumped into the Mangle.

"Oh sorry Vix, didn't see ya there." he said.

At hearing that Vixey was there, Foxy walked casually out of the room, smiling.

"Hey Vixey!" he called to her in a slightly hyper, childlike voice. His accent was still there, but this was really the first time that Foxy had shown his real child self. His voice went much higher then normal, making the Mangle laugh.

Still snickering, she waved bye to Toy Freddy, and went to meet Foxy.

[POV; Vixey]

"Hia Foxy," she said, climbing up onto the wall and hanging to be able to look the taller animatronic in the eyes.

"How'd it go lass?" Foxy asked her, "Does he get how to be winnin'?"

Vixey frowned. It almost seemed like to her that Foxy wanted the guard to live.

"Um, well he sorta gets it," she replied, "he was certainly able to ward off me and the other toy animatronics. How bout you, did you get a go at him?"

"Well, not really," he answered, "I've been tryin' to stop the others from just runnin' in and killing him right where dat landlubber sits." Foxy nudged the Mangle. He smiled evilly.

"So, did he scream?" he asked. Vixey laughed.

"Ya, like a little girl," she said. Suddenly, an image of her as a kid popped into her head. The look on her face was of sheer terror. She reached out to calm herself.

"It's alright, you're safe," she cooed, "I won't hurt you."

The little girl stepped back in fear as a shadow of a man passed over the two. The girl screamed, and Vixey began to feel woozy. A knife shined in the light of the service room, and before she could save herself, it stabbed her child self in the throat. She vomited blood, and Vixey looked away, and tried to vomit too, but couldn't. Her animatronic body wouldn't allow her to.

She closed her eyes, and stepped back from the grotesque scene. The blood was everywhere. It stuck to her animatronic body, and coated the room. The last thing she saw was a flash of gold from the guards chest, and then darkness.

The Mangle woke up in the room of her murder. She looked around, crying oil. The stain was still there, but the body was gone.

Foxy and Bonnie stood above her looking down worriedly. She tried to stand, but slipped back down.

"Don' try to be moving lass," Foxy said gently, bending down to look her in the eyes, "ye just, don' have the strength yet."

"What happened to me," she asked, "I remember I was just walking with you, and when I mentioned a little girls scream, I was watching my own murder again."

"Ye just suddenly fell back, but I managed to catch ye before 'ur head hit the tile." Foxy replied, almost seeming far off in his own nightmares.

Bonnie starred awkwardly. His eyes shone a faint red light on the two fox's.

"I.. I'm sorry," he said to the Mangle, "about before. You... just scared me a bit I suppose."

Vixey smiled at him. She appreciated his gesture.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Vixey answered, "I do tend to have that effect on people." She laughed at her own joke, making the two older animatronics chuckle also.

"Ye have a beauteous laugh," Foxy said to her, kindly, "I wish that you would laugh more often. It's just so, dark around here."

The room fell silent. Bonnie blinked. Foxy looked down at the ground sadly. Vixey looked at him.

_His eyes,_ she thought,_ are so... sad. I wonder what else he's been through._

Vixey began to stand up.

"I think I can get up now," she said, breaking the crushing silence, "I can feel my energy returning."

Foxy lent out his hand, and she grasped it. Their eyes locked, as Bonnie stood watching. He felt it was time to go, and exited quietly through the door, snickering a bit. The two fox's didn't even notice, their focus solely on each other.

"Thanks." Vixey said.

"Fer what lass?" Foxy asked.

"For just being you," Vixey answered, "and for saving me when I fell."

"Anytime ye be needin' help, I'll be there for ye."

Foxy leaned in closer to her, and as the bell went signaling 6 AM, their lips met in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: **

**Wow! That took me way longer then I thought, but was super fun! Are you all excited for the Mangle x Foxy I have going on here? If so, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you liked, and your ideas for the next chapter! Also, which scenario that I mentioned previously above do you like better? I know either way that you will all enjoy both ideas, so both ways I'm ready to write them in to the story.**

**See y'all next time! Chow!**

**Bye!**

**-AD**


	8. A quick note!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**Um, sorry about not posting very recently. I know you all were expecting this to be a REAL chapter, but unfortunately it's just an update. I've been sick recently with stomach flu, and because I missed a ton of school, I'm super behind on some stuff, so I really haven't had time in between homework.**

**I haven't even had time to play Xbox (:**

**I hope you all understand. I promise as soon as I have time, I will get back on with the story. Don't h4te plez! **

**Anyway, hope you're all having a great day, and I will upload as fast as I can. Gotta go fast! Like Sanic!**

**Spelling and internet memes aside, I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and likes and stuff. It makes my day to see you all happy and enjoying the story, and I would never want to take that away from you.**

**Thanks a ton!**

**Bye for now!**

**-AD**


	9. Chapter 9: Preperation

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm FINALLY back. I feel a little behind in school because of being sick for a while, but now that I'm almost caught up, I think I'll start writing again. Oh and also, I may be adding some MORE OC's soon. Jeremy's son and Ellie are of my design, but if anyone would like to use them, please just put a little call out to me at the end of your story or something and comment on this story that you're using them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**And now, it begins...**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy felt like he was floating on a cloud. His and Vixey's kiss had not lasted long, them having to return to their spots, but it was overflowing with love. Foxy was now laying in the corner of the parts and service room, cloaked by the shadows with a dreamy look on his face. Freddy got up slightly and crawled over to him, nudging his shoulder playfully and smiling.

"You're in love pal," Freddy said, "plain and simple."

Foxy laughed nervously at Freddy's comment.

_I've never been in love before,_ Foxy thought to himself, _it feels, magnificent._

"I be guessin' you arr right Freddy ol' pal," he said, "do you think I havin' a chance. We be livin' so far apart. And what if she gets trashed. I couldn't be _bearing_ to lose her."

Freddy thought about this for a minute.

"Well, you guys both like each other, and you're the same species I suppose, so it's worth a shot."

"Well, maybe I can be fixin' her up," Foxy replied, "then we could meet sooner in tha night and be together."

"Do whatever you can to be with her friend," Freddy said, "we may be animatronics, but we aren't built to last forever."

With that, Freddy patted him on the back and crawled back over to Chica, leaning against her with his arm around her. Bonnie looked over at Foxy. Foxy could see his red eyes flicker, as if blinking, and then slowly make their way over to him.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie greeted, "how are ya dude?"

"Um, I be okay Bonnie," Foxy replied, "what be up with ye?"

"I'm good I guess," Bonnie said, "I have a certain face problem, but other then that I'm okay. Still better then pimples I guess."

Foxy laughed quietly. He opened his mechanical jaw to say something when all of a sudden, the back room door began to open. Bonnie quickly dived back to his place, quite quietly for a giant purple robot bunny, and played dead. The others did the same.

A tall man walked in holding a flashlight. A golden badge gleamed on his chest, and wore a purple outfit. Foxy wanted so bad to jump up and grab the guard, but behind him walked in a little boy. The boy gasped in awe at the four battered animatronics, and ran over to Bonnie. The young child hugged Bonnie in a tight hug. The guard smiled at the boy kindly, and took him by the hand. The two left hand in hand out to the pizzeria.

Foxy heard the two talking as they walked away.

"Did you enjoy that Alex?" the voice sounded older and deeper, probably the guard.

"Ya," the boy replied, "dad, why aren't they preforming anymore like you told me they used to?"

There was a brief moment of silence, then children's voices began to fill the halls as the birthday party began. The guard, the child's father, began again. Looking up at the clock, Foxy noticed that it was only 6:55.

_An early birthday party?_

"Well," the guard started, trying to figure out how to say this delicately, "many years ago, when I was only a child, something bad happened with the animatronics..."

"What happened?" Alex interrupted.

"Ok hold on a sec sport," silence followed, "four children disappeared. They were never found again. It apparently had something to do with the animatronics, but I can't remember much."

"Now, I told you this thinking you wouldn't tell anyone. Can you do that for me? Daddy didn't want to hide this secret from you, but I don't want you to tell anyone. Ok? not even your best friend. Promise?"

"Pinkie promise." the boy said.

"Good," Jeremy said, "now let's go enjoy the free cake."

The boy yelled in joy, and his footsteps could be heard running down the hall. Foxy was just about to open his eyes again, when he heard the door creep open.

"I'm watching you all," the young guard, and father said, "so don't you try anything while my son's around. I don't care if you hurt me, but leave Alex alone." then in a hushed voice, "Please."

And with that, the guard closed the door and went about his business.

Foxy opened his eyes. The other animatronics were already looking around at each other.

"What was that about?" Chica asked.

"I don't know," Freddy said, placing his arm around her, "that was the purple man from the night shift I think."

"T'was weird to be sure," Foxy said joining the conversation, "I didn't know he was havin' a son."

"Oh don't worry friends, he won't get in the way."

The four animatronics looked around frantically, but saw nothing. Then suddenly, a tall, thin figure stepped out from behind Bonnie, causing him to jump back and nearly tip the table over. Luckily, Chica and Freddy had been able to grab it quickly before it caused a ruckus.

"Are you crazy?" Bonnie yelled/whispered to the Puppet, "you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh calm down," the Marionette said, "you don't even have a heart to have attacked."

He smiled at Foxy. Foxy crept back a bit at this, and if it was even possible, the Puppet seemed to smile even more.

"What's wrong Foxy," the Marionette asked, ever smiling, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Foxy gulped. The other animatronics just starred at the Puppet. Now it was time for the big question.

"Marion," Foxy asked nervously, "arr ye, a ghost of a child?"

The Puppet laughed.

"Of course silly, we all are," he said, "You didn't think that the murders would stop just because you stuffed a old man with a dream in a suit BUILT to allow souls to possess it now did you?"

The four gasped.

"So you're saying that the purple man possessed that suit and is continuing to kill people using it?" Freddy asked.

"Well not exactly that," the Puppet replied casually, as if he dealt with death everyday, which in a way he did, "he has an accomplice. I believe it's that man with the son who works nights here."

"And you never thought to tell us any of this?" Bonnie asked.

"You never asked," Puppet said, almost seeming to frown a bit, "you guys never seem to ask me anything in fact. I do have a life outside haunting and giving out gifts. Bad choice of words but I'm sticking with it."

Chica groaned. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Why did ye even come here today puppet?" Foxy asked the now floating spectre.

"Oh, whoops," Marionette said, "apologies. I really came here to talk to you all about the guard. I heard about your game. I want in."

Foxy looked at the others for advice. They had blank stares on their faces similar to Foxy's. Freddy eventually answered.

"Um, sure. The more the merrier?"

The Puppet clapped his hand together in joy.

"Yay! I can't wait for tonight. Tonight, things get real," he said grabbing Foxy's shoulders, "Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I bring a friend. He's a little shy, but he may make an appearance later this week."

"Fun! Another friend! Who is he?" Chica asked happily.

"Sorry. you're just going to have to meet him yourself soon," Puppet said, "Good morning to you all, and see y'all later tonight."

Freddy took off his hat and bowed. Chica waved. Bonnie did a peace sign. Foxy saluted, nearly poking himself in eye in the process.

Marionette began to descend back into the wall, much to the animatronics horror. The last thing they saw was his smiling face, which soon disappeared like the rest of him. Bonnie seemed to visibly shiver, despite often bragging of how brave he was.

From the shadows, a gold plated animatronic smiled at the distracted animatronics. After flipping them all off, the golden one passed through a wall to the room beyond. Looking down, he noticed a withered suit laying on the ground, twitching.

"Hello old friend." the first said.

In a deep, mangled voice the being on the floor answered.

"Good morning partner."

[POV; Vixey]

The mangle was in a world of pain. Once again, the smaller children had decided to rip her limb from limb. Already a daily occurrence though, Vixey thought little of it. In fact, she was thinking of a certain red fox.

She had been so happy when they shared their first kiss, but sadly, she knew it wasn't to be. Foxy was withered and broken down. Heart of gold or not, Foxy could not live if that mechanical heart did not work. As for herself, she was in such a state that she half expected to be thrown out with tommorows trash.

"Alright kids, time for cake!"

Mangle looked over towards the sound of the feminine voice, breaking her out of her land of thought. Standing by the door way was Toy Chica, holding a tray which carried a giant, triple layered cake. It was then that Vixey noticed the other one.

From behind her, she could see a brown, ripped animatronic hand gripping the door frame. A blue eye shone from the shadows. Freddy continued to whisper to Toy Chica, guiding her. Little did Vixey know that it was in fact his idea to serve cake now in order to save her.

The children yelled and screamed in joy. Freddy left, leaving only silence in his place, as the yellow toy animatronic led the children away. The little girl who had helped her yesterday, no where to be found. Once it was quiet, and everyone had left, another entered, first poking his snout around the corner.

"Ye okay lass?"

Foxy came fully into view. Vixey tried to crawl to him, but she was in complete shambles. Toy Freddy entered behind as Foxy ran to Vixey. Together, the two helped her up. Working quickly, they rebuilt her in a matter of minutes.

Toy Bonnie entered. He jogged over to the Mangle, and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright,' he said, "you're safe now."

She began to cry, and looked him in the eyes.

"Do I look okay?" she asked angrily, oily tears simulating her true feelings, "they tear me apart day after day, and they never rebuild me. I'm no take-apart-put-back-together attraction if I never get put back together!"

The three animatronics stared at one another. Toy Freddy left, saying he had to go keep watch. He wasn't great in these types of situations.

_What am I_, Vixey thought, _if I'm not an animatronic, and I'm not the attraction I was supposed to be, then really what am I?_

Foxy hugged her, and she continued to cry all over his shoulder. Foxy too began to tear up, and Bonnie was frowning, starring down at the ground.

Foxy let go, and looked her in the eyes.

"Ye will be alright," Foxy said, "ye are strong, ye can do this."

Vixey noticed how sad he appeared too. They went to wipe each others eyes at the same time and laughed. Bonnie broke full out into tears.

"I don't like it when everyone's sad!" he said between sobs.

Foxy laughed lightly and motioned him over into the hug.

"Oh get over here ye blubbering bunny."

Bonnie bear hugged the two, nearly breaking Mangle again, and almost snapping Foxy in half. When he realised that he was effectively strangling two of his friends, he immediately stopped and apologized to them. The two fox's stood up with Bonnie, their tears now almost dry, and Foxy led Vixey over to the edge of the ball pit to sit down somewhere other then the floor.

Just as the three began to talk in a hushed tone, they heard a small sneeze from the pit. Turning around, they saw two small faces pop out. It was the girl Ellie that Foxy had met before and the little boy who was the son of Jeremy.

The animatronics froze. Ellie smiled at Foxy, and then looked between Vixey and Toy Bonnie. The boy simply stared in awe, similar to the first time he had seen the old animatronics with his father. Toy Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Um, what are you two doing here?" Toy Bonnie asked politely and calmly.

"We wanted to talk to the fox laying all broken there," the boy answered, no smiling too, "but everyone was busy being mean to you."

The three animatronics looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Mangle looked at Foxy but he just shrugged.

"See, I told you he could move and talk," Ellie said, shaking the boy's shoulder," hi again mister Foxy!"

Foxy waved. Vixey was just about to say something, when the boy spoke.

"Does that mean all of you move and talk?" he asked. His voice grew quieter and with more sadness before he continued.

"Does that mean you all cry?"

Vixey was surprised. This is what she had been worried about. If anyone higher up ever found out that they were able to do all these things, then they would be scraped for sure. Foxy had an idea though that saved them.

"Ellie, do ye remember about the promise ye made before?" he asked. Vixey and T. Bonnie looked at him surprised.

"Of course! I didn't tell anybody." Ellie answered.

"Good, then ye and 'ur friend here need to make another. Ye mustn't repeat or tell anyone about us or anything we tell ye two about. Okay?"

Ellie smiled and held up her pinkie.

"I promise," she looked over at her friend, "JJ, put up your pinkie too. You gotta promise or they'll get hurt."

"JJ huh," Vixey said softly, "what does it stand for?"

JJ lifted up his finger too.

"It stands for Jeremy Jr. miss," he said, "Jeremy Alex Fitzgerald, and I promise, I won't tell a soul!"

Slightly taken back by his phrasing, the animatronics just starred at him. Unsure of what he did wrong, JJ looked at the robots quizzically.

"Is you's all right?" JJ asked.

"We're fine lad," Foxy said, "just remembered something. Nothin' te be worryin' about."

"Uh guys," T. Freddy said, entering the cove, "hate to tell you this, but another party is coming over here. Quite quickly at that!"

Vixey yelped. If they found Foxy, they would definitely know that something was off with the old animatronics.

"Need some help friends?" a voice asked. Looking around, the animatronics noticed two eyes peering out from a giant present box. The puppet slowly began to rise out of the box.

"If you need to hide, my box is the perfect place!" Marionette said, "no one is allowed to look inside except for me and the owner."

Foxy looked over at mangle. Vixey shrugged, surprised that the puppet would be so willing to help anyone.

"Thanks," Foxy said, "I may have to take ye up on tha' offer."

Vixey watched as Foxy walked up to the box and as Marion helped him climb inside, closing the lid behind him.

"Don't worry," Marion said, "he will be safe with me."

With that, Toy Freddy welcomed the next party in. Vixey sighed in relief at Foxy's stealthy escape.

_Now back to my job_, she thought,_ what a crummy job._

[POV; Foxy]

The room had gone quiet, and Foxy was huddled up facing the puppet. Foxy had tried to enter sleep mode, but could never quite get there because of how Marion continuously starred at him through the dark.

"Why do ye keep a starring at me?" Foxy asked, "Are ye not supposed to be delivering presents 'bout now lad?"

Marion always gave the same answer. If he left the box, anyone could simply lift the lid and find Foxy. He thought it was his duty to his friend to insure his and the others safety. Foxy would then sigh and the unblinking stare would continue.

Eventually, Foxy realized that it was getting quite late. Cautiously he lifted the lid to see two pairs of eyes starring at him. Surprised, he jumped back, nearly tipping the box over, and forcing the puppet to grip the sides in shock.

"Holy sea serpent that scarred the bejesus outta me lady's," he said.

The two pairs of eyes belonged to Toy Chica and Vixey. They laughed at his reaction, and opened the lid for him to hop out. He couldn't help laughing himself, and eventually joined in.

After thanking Marionette, the three proceeded back to the supply closet. Foxy was once again surprised to see that all 10 animatronics, even Marion somehow, were there waiting for him. BB was passing around little paper plate figures that kids had made of him when the three entered. The smaller animatronic seemed very proud of them, and even wanted to show the guard them. Of course, most thought it was a dumb idea, since they were all trying to kill him, but eventually the two chicken's decided that they would help him out.

Once that was settled, the conversation moved on to more serious things.

"So," Freddy began, "we all know of the game now, and tonight is the night that things get serious. We are running out of time as it is. Toy Bonnie has informed me that usually guards only stay about six to seven days. If Marion is right and this guy really is the purple man's accomplice, that only leaves us five nights max to get him. We'll have to work together if we want to catch this maniac."

"Son or not, we need to stuff this guy," T. Freddy continued, "if we allow him to finish his week, he will simply continue the killings. We are the only ones who know about this scoundrel and we can stop him. He knows the rules of the game, and how to utilize our programming against us, but he can't of counted on our human souls. He may have killed... some of us," he looked around at the toy animatronics, "but I doubt he knows about how we can possess these suits. Now, we will go in groups."

"Me, Foxy and Toy Freddy will attack him through the main hall," Freddy stated, "Bonnie, Toy Chica, and BB will attack from the left vent, and Chica, Toy Bonnie and Vixey will attack through the right vent."

"Marion, you have the special honour of being able to attack him anytime that the music box winds down," Toy Freddy finished, "now that you know your places and missions, good luck everyone, and happy hunting."

The animatronics began to leave to their spots. Some stayed behind to talk to Foxy about his adventure in the box (as Marion called it) and some stayed to ask the Freddy's things, but most left to get ready. It was a big night and they only had an hour until the purple man arrived. It was time to win the game.

Foxy was excited. Even though Vixey was supposed to go somewhere else, they promised to talk when they could. After giving each other a kiss, the mangle left and returned to the cove with the puppet.

Meanwhile, Golden Freddy was preparing to help in his own way. He had already learned to control and create hallucinations, and now finally he was going to utilize them. His friend in the back was counting on him, and now was his chance. He had no idea why he wanted Jeremy dead, but another dead body was okay with him. Another soul to add to his suit. The more souls he collected, the more powerful he would get. Oh and he craved that power oh so much.

The joy of creation could only go so far without another to help him and the janitor was a perfect accomplice. The one soul he would not reap.

So much to do, so little time. Six hours was not a long time for his children to catch the guard, but maybe he could make the night a little longer.

It was nearly time. He hadn't felt this alive since well, he had been alive.

Laughing maniacally, the Golden being lay back. His mind was clear, and he was ready to finish this. Tonight.

**A/N:**

**Wow what a long chapter. It was really fun to write though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and see you next time!**

**-AD**


	10. Chapter 10: Night 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! **

**Got another chapter for y'all! But first questions; do you think it would be possible to make a fanfiction about bloons tower defence? Or call of duty zombies? Please comment what you think of the ideas. Them two and FNAF are my favorite game series so I may make these if everyone likes the idea. **

**Also, last chapter I made quite a few mistakes because I actually wrote it over a span of two days but most if not all errors should be gone now. Also, if you didn't notice, JJ is called Alex by his father. This is because he feels weird calling his son Jeremy when that's also his name(well mostly cause Alex is MY name but...)**

**Anyway, I'm taking too long. Let's start this party!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy walked slowly down the hall, hook scratching the very paint off the wall. His eyes burned with fire of pure hatred. The Marionette stood behind him, laughing. The blurred purple figure cowered in fear. Foxy heard his screams echo through the halls. His blood was warm against his hook, as it burrowed farther into his throat.

Foxy woke from his nightmare. Looking at his hook, he sighed. His dreams were getting worse. When they were alone earlier today, Foxy had asked Freddy what they could be. Freddy hadn't known.

"Maybe a side effect of us being melded with these suits?" he had suggested.

The memory of the dream was already starting to fade. Foxy realised he had slept way longer then he had intended to. After getting ready for the night, he had decided to take a short nap in the back room, but now realised that he had slept away almost 40 minutes. The guard was already here, they had heard him enter. There was only five minutes left until they could be sure that no one would be left in the building besides them, and their prey.

Standing up, he noticed Bonnie also snoozing against a wall. Snickering to himself, he poked Bonnie's face. Bonnie immediately woke up and grabbed Foxy by the throat, strangling him.

"NO! NOT EVER AGAIN!" Bonnie yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NOT HURT ME OR MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR!"

Foxy began to panic. Even though Bonnie only had one arm, his grip was fueled by sleep induced rage, and Foxy couldn't break free.

"Bonnie... lad..." Foxy stuttered as his endoskeleton head began to rip from his throat, "t'is me lad... ugg... Bonnie stop it!"

Freddy and Chica ran over. Freddy grabbed Bonnie and pulled his hand free. Foxy fell over. A lot of the fur around his throat had been ripped off in the ordeal.

Chica rushed to his side. Foxy grasped his throat as Chica gently placed her hand over it. The endoskeleton beneath had been damaged to the point of a few wires had began to come lose and poke out. Bonnie, now fully awake, shrugged Freddy off and gasped at what he had done. Foxy tried to yell, but his voice box was so damaged all he could do was stutter out a few harsh words.

"B-B-Bonnie you I-idiot-t," Foxy seethed angrily, "you c-c-could have dea-activated me-e-e! I almost d-died again if it weren't f-for Freddy and C-Chica here!"

"Please Foxy," Bonnie pleaded, "don't say that. I didn't mean to. I thought you were the purple man!"

Foxy growled as Bonnie tried to reach for him. Standing up covering his throat, he starred furiously at the clock. It was just turning twelve now.

"Look we don't have time for this," Chica said, "We need to get the guard. He was the one who caused all this. Maybe if we catch him, he can undo it."

"And if t-the landlubber can't?" Foxy asked, anger still affecting his voice.

"Then we kill him and talk about this later,' Freddy answered, "we can't break down now. Too much is at stake. It's not just for us, but for future patrons here too. We have to stop the guard before he kills again!"

Foxy glared at Bonnie. Bonnie glared back. Without another word, Bonnie left through the door towards the office.

Chica went over to the tool box and removed something. Foxy couldn't see it until she turned around. It was a new voice box.

Foxy sighed in joy. Freddy layed him down on the table before leaving as well to follow Bonnie.

"Are you alright," Chica asked Foxy.

"I-I will b-be," he answered.

_As soon as that cursed bunny gets what's coming to him._

"You shouldn't think like that," Chica said emotionlessly, much to the surprise of Foxy.

"What?" Chica asked him, "Oh ya sorry. I haven't told you yet. I can read other animatronics minds. Neat hunh?"

"Well t-that's very SCREEEE!" Foxy screeched as his voice box was pulled out. Chica replaced it near instantly.

"Ye did tha' on purpose," Foxy said.

Chica smiled, not looking up from her work.

"Maybe,' she admitted, "It had to come out anyway. I merely decided when."

Foxy smiled. He tested out his new voice box by singing the first few notes of his favorite tune.

_Duh duh dum dum dumb dum_

It was deeper now, but he liked it. He gave Chica a thumbs up.

"Thanks lass," he said, "What would I have done without ye?"

"Probably you would want to tear off Bonnie's other arm even more then you do right now."

Foxy laughed. It was already 6 minutes in. They had to get going.

The two started off on their separate paths toward the office as the puppet watched from the shadows.

"I always love a little chaos don't you?" Marion said to Golden Freddy, "Think we could make some more?"

G. Freddy nodded and raised his hand. A playback of Foxy's dream spawned above his outstretched palm.

[POV; Vixey]

Vixey began to crawl down the hall towards the office. The light flashed out, temporarily blinding her. As soon as the light flicked off however, she continued at a steady pace towards the office. Unbeknownst to her, Bonnie was on his way to the same vent, angrier then ever before.

Luckily she was alerted to his presence when he punched the hall wall.

Jumping to the top of the doorway to the vent, the Mangle yelped. Bonnie looked over at her just as the light flashed on his face. His fist was still in the dent left in the wall, and he looked furious.

The light powered down, and Bonnie began to head towards her. Scared, she ran to the vent only to have Bonnie step in the way and block her in with his massive arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bonnie asked, all politeness now gone. Vixey cowered in the corner of the room.

"Please Bonnie," she pleaded, "I-I haven't done anything to you..."

"Oh as if," Bonnie said, "What about trying to steal my friend away from me?!"

The Mangle scampered above him on the roof and try as he did, he couldn't catch her. Bonnie eventually got even more pissed and headed towards the vent.

"Wait! Bonnie," Vixey called after him, "Stop! Bonnie look, I'm not trying to steal Foxy away. Look, I'll even come down."

She dropped to the ground behind the rabbit. Instantly, Bonnie was up and ran directly at her, stopping inches from her face. She tried to gulp, forgetting she was an animatronic. Bonnie stared directly into her eyes.

"If you ever do anything to hurt him, I sware to god I'll show you how strong I am, and how easy it is to mangle you. Even with one arm."

Vixey nodded, eyes full of worry.

"Bonnie. That be enough outta ye. Get back to yer vent landlubber."

Bonnie glared over at the red furred pirate. Foxy never even flinched. Anger on his face, Foxy pointed him out of the room. Bonnie grumbled as he left, heading to his path.

"Are ye alright lass?" Foxy asked caringly, "Did the rascal hurt ye?"

Vixey broke down and started to cry oily tears. Running in, Foxy scooped her up in his arms and carried her off camera.

Toy Bonnie came by once to enter the vent, but other then that, the two had thirty minutes to themselves. Alone at last, they finally got to talk about everything.

Foxy told her of the incident before the night shift had begun, and eventually after a while, Vixey stopped crying.

Vixey told Foxy of what Bonnie had said, which nearly made him boil over with anger.

"I really am gonna rip his other arrrm off now," Foxy said to her.

"Please don't," she replied, "It'll only make things worse. Besides, from what you've told me you two have been friends for a long time. He really cares for you, and I don't think you should jeopardize your friendship."

"Alright, but he's got some apologizing to be doin'."

"That he does."

"Sorry to interrupt," Chica said, entering slowly, "but could you maybe talk later, it's almost 1 now and none of us can even get close to catching this sucker."

Foxy's shoulders went up, realizing how much time had gone by.

"Lass! We need to be gettin' goin'!"

Vixey sighed smiling. "Ya I guess so. It was nice talking to you Foxy. See you both at the after party."

Foxy laughed as Vixey entered the vent.

_It's always so nice to hear him laugh. Tonight though, we end this._

Chica smiled at hearing her mind speak.

"Yes, indeed we will."

[POV; **Jeremy Fitzgerald**]

(Lets have a look at Jeremy's perspective shall we?)

"Oh shit..." Jeremy said aloud, "They're finally back!"

Mangle was in the vent, Foxy was in the hall, Chica was in the room outside of Mangle's vent, and Bonnie was about to get in the room.

"Shit, shit!"

Jeremy slammed the mask on his head at the last possible second as Bonnie entered. Sighing in relief, he began checking for the Mangle with the vent light. Finding nothing, Jeremy flashed Foxy (a term that made him snicker sometimes) and then started to wind the music box.

Just as he got out of the cameras, another hallucination appeared as Freddy appeared down the hall.

_This is going to be a long night._

Lowering the cameras again, Freddy appeared right in front of him, causing Jeremy to scream and almost drop the mask which would have marked his doom.

Although, he noticed something strange. There appeared to be an animatronic under his table, similar to balloon boy, yet pink.

_Another hallucination?_

Freddy disappeared and Jeremy took off the mask. When he looked again though, it was gone.

Another animatronic was waiting for him though. It almost seemed as if Foxy was closer now. Jeremy was shivering now from fear and the cold. It had been a rainy week, and so his wet socks and underwear did not help. He was just lucky that he had to wear a uniform, or else he would have been completely soaked. He had managed to protect his work shoes via a plastic bag, but none the less he was still cold.

Mangle's banging could be heard in the vent as she neared her target. Jeremy stealthily dodged her using the mask, and continued on with his shift.

_They're getting more and more difficult to fend off. It's going to be a long night..._

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy swore silently. The bugger of a security guard had been stalling them for around 2 hours now. As 3 came around, Foxy once again entered the hall.

_Come her you coward,_ he thought.

Behind him, Marionette smiled. Glancing back and seeing the spectre, Foxy started to get nervous. Inching forward a bit, the puppet seemed to urge him on.

Foxy then realised what the puppet was trying to tell him. The guard hadn't flashed the hall in quite some time, meaning he could move forward.

Getting close to the doors, Foxy felt an urge coming over him. He begged his mind not to succumb to this darkness. In the background, Foxy could hear the laugh of a certain golden bear. Enraged and confused, Foxy felt himself losing control.

Screeching, his golden eyes turned a sickly shade of black, with white dots for pupils. He grinded his hook against the hall wall as he grew ever closer to the security office. So close to the one he wanted dead so badly.

He pounced at the man, hopping his desk instantly all while Goldie shouted evil thoughts in his head.

_Kill him..._

_Take your revenge for making you a monster..._

_You must destroy him..._

**_You_ Can't...**

Foxy stopped. His hook was raised above his head, ready to strike. It was just like in his dream, except the guard was not yet dead.

"Please, don't hurt me," the guard said, terror edging into his voice, "not yet, I haven't caught the bad guy yet!"

_What are you waiting for FOOL... _Goldie yelled in his head,

_KILL HIM! END IT..._

Foxy fought the voices in his head. He screeched and grabbed either side of his scalp, tearing out fur.

**_Don't do it Foxy..._**

**_Don't be the monster he made you out to be..._**

**_Don't let them win..._**

**_This isn't you..._**

"This isn't you," Chica said grasping his shoulder, "stop Foxy."

She spoke gently and quietly.

Foxy's eyes turned back to gold and white. He collapsed at the guards feet. He held Foxy in his arms as Chica began to back up. She bumped right into something and turned to see Bonnie starring at Foxy. He looked at her, sadness shown on his endoskeleton face.

"Foxy," the guard called, "Foxy, wake up buddy. Rise and shine!"

He clapped above Foxy's head. Foxy opened his eyes ever so gently and peered at his enemy. He tried to swipe at him but was to weak to raise his arm high enough to make contact.

Foxy uttered eventually spoke.

"What be 'ur name sir."

"Jeremy," he said, as his favorite character lay there exhausted, "Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Well then, nice to be meetin' you Mr. Fitzgerald," Foxy said.

And with that, the pirate fell into a deep slumber.

Bonnie and Chica stepped forward to scoop up Foxy. Jeremy scooted back in fear, but Chica simply shook her head politely.

Freddy entered and grabbed Foxy. Throwing him over his shoulder, Freddy began to follow his two friends out, stopping in the main hall.

"Until tomorrow then Mr. Fitzgerald." he said.

Jeremy's face turned to one of shock as the giant rustic bear tipped his hat at him.

"Erm, ya. O-of course." he answered.

"Oh, it wasn't a question. Later." Freddy replied leaving.

Jeremy sighed. It was almost 3:15. Sitting down Jeremy sighed as the puppet frowned as best as he could from the hall.

_You do have to admit one thing,_ Jeremy thought,_ that bear has class._

[POV; Vixey]

_I'll kill him, _Vixey thought, _I'll rip his head open if he touches Foxy again._

The mangle climbed through her vent and headed towards the now standing guard. Getting closer and coming into the light, Vixey's eyes turned to black. The guard heard her in the vent, and instantly grabbed his mask off the floor and starred at her. He gently put the mask down.

"Back at it so soon hunh," Jeremy commented, "You know, Foxy would never had gotten to me if my stupid flashlight hadn't broke."

Vixey looked at him quizzically. The flashlight was a grey heavy duty light attached by chain to the desk. It had a huge battery so there was no way it could have run out of power. In fact, Jeremy clicked it on easily with little to no resistance.

"What? Why couldn't you have worked before?"

He finally placed the mask on, and because he had never raised his monitor, Vixey was forced to follow the rules of engagement set out by the others and leave.

Growling, and causing the guard to step back a bit, she left emitting one more burst of static.

Meanwhile, down the hall, the puppet laughed. Goldie almost had control of her mind, and since he controlled Goldie, he controlled her too. Goldie appeared out of camera view facing the puppet master.

"Soon my unconventional ally. If what you say is true, once your accomplice dies, we all will go free."

Goldie nodded, and seemed to smile. Both of them had plans, yet neither knew truly what the other had in store.

_This is all a game, _Goldie thought, _and I WILL win._

_I always come back..._

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy woke up three hours later surrounded by the people he cared about. Freddy filled him in on how they had all (mostly) given Jeremy a half hour free without hassle before trying to get him again. No one got even close to catching him.

"You know," Chica said, "he doesn't seem like that bad a guy."

Foxy pondered this. Toy Freddy glared angrily at Chica.

"He still is a murderer, OUR murderer. He needs to be caught and pay for his sins." he said.

"I don't know Fred," Bonnie commented, "he has a son and probably a wife. I doubt he's a sociopath."

Foxy finally spoke up.

"He told me somethin' before I was blacking out," he began, "he said that he wanted to catch the 'bad guy'."

All the animatronics looked over at him.

"Well screw it then," Marion said angrily, "he makes up some lies, has a kid, one which he mind you probably kidnapped, and you want to let him go?"

"I be not sayin' that puppet," Foxy said as kindly as he could, "I was jus' saying we should be investigatin' a little more into him."

Many of the animatronics thought this a good idea, but still many denied the idea.

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, BB (who doesn't like the idea of killing), and Bon all like this plan.

Fred, TC, Marion, and mangle all hated it.

"So, voting wise, I would say that we win." Freddy said.

"We're not a democracy here," Marion grumbled.

"Great so we're all decided. Tomorrow, the toy animatronics will watch him in the day since his son likes to go here, and at night before the game, the originals will watch him," Freddy continued, glaring at Marion, "We still try to get him at night. Good plan?"

No matter what side they were on, almost everyone agreed.

It was a good change for the group, but Foxy was still worried. What would happen if Jeremy was found out to be a murderer? Would he lose control again and hurt his friends? Or do something worse that he would regret later?

No. He would not allow that to happen.

He was no monster.

And he would prove it. Tomorrow.

The bell struck 6 as the animatronics returned to their places.

**A/N:**

**Exciting stuff. Again, please comment if you like my other story ideas. I came up with even more while writing this including some FNAF stuff. Don't worry, I won't be stopping this story or writing FNAF fics for quite some time.**

**Maybe I'll write forever :)**

**Dang those smiley faces look cool on this. **

**Tune in for the next chapter to see how the animatronics' view on Jeremy have changed. Who will win, Marionette or Golden Freddy? What will happen to Foxy x Mangle? Keep reading, and maybe you will discover all the secrets of Freddy's.**

**Peace out. Bye!**

**-AD**


	11. Chapter 11: The Day Shift

**A/N:**

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! Chapter time everybody! Listening to some FNaF music, pumped for the fourth game, let's get down to business. Now where did we leave off...**

**Oh, right. (:**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy peeked out of the door. Down the hall, JJ and Ellie were jumping around in the ball pit happy as could be.

_This really is a magical place,_ Foxy thought,_ how long that will last, I don't know..._

Foxy heard footsteps heading towards the service room and dashed back to his place. The others slumped over and played dead.

Jeremy entered quietly, closing the door behind himself. He had no purple aura outline like he did last night.

Foxy opened his eye under his eye patch to sideways glance at the guard.

"Um, hey guys," Jeremy said. he scratched his back, "I know. Weird how I keep coming in here. I know you guys can't move right now, but hopefully that doesn't mean you can't hear me."

"I uh, just wanted to say thanks. For last night," he continued, "You guys could've killed me easily. Shoved me in a suit or stabbed me or whatever, but you didn't."

He sighed.

"Anyway. I have a job to do. I'm getting closer to my goal. I can't tell you guys anything about it, my job, but... you just gotta trust me. See you tonight."

He hesitated at the door, resting his hand on it, waiting for a reaction. Getting none, he frowned and left.

Bonnie was the first to speak up.

"That was a bit suspicious don't you think," he mumbled, not even raising his head, "isn't he just a guard. Why couldn't he talk about it."

Freddy looked at him.

"Let's not assume that his job has something to do with the murders," Freddy answered, "he may just be like a cop or something."

"Oh wouldn't that be great!" Chica jumped in, "Then he could catch the baddies!"

"If he isn't in with them," Bonne said, "Foxy, what do you think?" Bonnie glared at him.

Foxy thought for a second, stroking the fur on his chin.

"I hope he's not the villain of this story," Foxy said, "He was seemin' nice last night. Like he cared."

The four sat in silence for a while. Finally it was Chica who spoke up first.

"So, you guys want some pizza?"

They all looked at her. She smiled, reading their minds. No, they did not want pizza.

"Alright, alright I was only joking guys," she said, "Bonnie, you're up for kid duty."

Bonnie stood up and went to the door. They had decided to take turns watching the children. Just in case.

"Do ye see Jeremy Bonnie?" Foxy asked.

"No. Where is he?" Bonnie gasped.

"There!" he practically yelled, "a man in a golden me suit!"

All of them rushed to the door. The man was talking with the two younger children and took their hands in his. All the four could hear was something about metal and magic.

The three started towards the animatronics' door and paused out front.

"So kiddies," the man said, "how would you like to meet the other Fazbear crew?!"

"We already did," Ellie said as he led them inside, "they're very nice." As the door began to close, the four animatronics now slumped over near the door, noticed a metal object sticking out of the back of the mans suit.

_A knife!_ Foxy thought in a panic.

"What?" the man asked, "aw then that ruins the surprise I guess."

He grabbed the knife out of his costume and swiped at JJ. Luckily JJ slipped on the freshly polished floor as the knife swung over him and got stuck in the wall of the back room. Unfortunately though, JJ managed to clip the side of the table with his head and was knocked out. Ellie kicked the fake golden Bonnie in the shin.

"Ow!" the killer yelled, grabbing her by her ponytail, "you'll pay for that you little brat! I wish I could have killed your friend first, but since he's out already, I may as well kill you first!"

He raised the knife in madness. Ellie cowered in fear, to scared to scream. But, just as the knife began to come down, a heavy metal object stopped it.

Bonnie stared angrily as best as he could without a face, the knife slowly sinking further into his arm.

As the man tried desperately to rip the knife out of the purple rabbits arm, two giant brown paws lowered onto the mans shoulders.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, a magical place for children and adults alike," Freddy said, face glowing. The man turned towards him and screamed.

Before the other animatronics could do anything, multiple footfalls could be heard heading towards the room from the hall.

The four main animatronics instantly grabbed the children and went back to their spots to play dead.

Bonnie pulled out the knife from his arm, dropping it at the man's feet. Growling, he made an 'I'm watching you' motion and pretended to enter sleep mode like the others.

The man quickly ran over to a painting. Foxy opened his eye without the eye patch just long enough to see the killer rip a poster off the wall near him. Sheltering JJ under his non hooked arm, Foxy watched as he opened a secret door and entered an unknown room. He smiled briefly at Foxy, then closed the door. As Foxy reached out to grab him, his arm locked up.

_What the heck?_ he thought, _How? Why can't I follow him? _

The door closed, just as several pizzeria employees entered worriedly.

They all wore similar uniforms, but before he closed his eye again, Foxy did not notice anyone wearing a security uniform.

Could it really have been Jeremy?

[POV; Mangle]

Vixey had heard the scream from the cove and was now looking worriedly towards the entrance to kids cove. Many of the adults, employees, and even some of the children had run out in a hurry. Toy Chica had even dropped a cake trying to get through the wave of concerned people, which the puppet had instantly walked over too and begun eating.

"What?" he asked as Mangle stared, "I like cake. Especially floor cake. Oo that's the good stuff."

She sighed and returned to trying to listen to the commotion outside. There was quite a bit of noise, but Vixey could make out a few words from the crowd.

_Animatronics... Knife... Killed... How could... Foxy..._

The mangle gasped. Foxy? Was he okay? What happened.

"I told you all we should have killed him," Marion said, "now look at the mess he's caused."

After several minutes of confusion, people finally started returning. The children had simply told the staff that they had been playing with the original animatronics, when they found a cake knife in Bonnie's arm. When asked if the animatronics had been moving, the kids said no.

Soon, many of the patrons had returned, and Vixey had been torn apart several more times. She knew nothing of Foxy, and was so worried she barely even noticed though.

_Oh Foxy,_ she thought,_ please be ok._

A man in a purple guard uniform smiled from the darkness, unbeknownst to the mangle. The damn animatronics had really messed things up for him today. It would be much harder to go unnoticed even in the busy atmosphere of Freddy's.

It was time to make some phone calls.

**A/N:**

**Dunh dun duh. What a cliff hanger. How did the murderer escape? What is in that room? What will happen to the old animatronics?**

**Find out next chapter when we return to...**

**The Fox's Of Freddy's...**

**That was so dramatic. But seriously. **

**Thank you all for the continued support. Honestly, you guys are great. I love this fandom so much because everyone seems to get along so well (on most subjects).**

**Don't worry, JJ and Ellie are fine. For now.**

**See y'all next time!**

**-AD**


	12. Chapter 12: A quick fix up

**A/N:**

**Another chapter so soon? It feels like I just uploaded one yesterday. (: **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy, and for legal purposes, I do not own five nights at Freddy's or any of its prequels or sequels. All ownership of FNaF belongs to Scott and its respective movie making owners. **

**I do however own my OC's so please, just ask in the comments if you want to borrow them for a story.**

**Now, the show must go on...**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy woke up on his back with a young female mechanic above him. She looked no older then Jeremy, and even had hair a similar shade to his, blonde. Her skin was also lighter then his. Unlike him though, she had hazel coloured eyes instead of his brown ones, and was slightly smaller then him.

She smiled down at him as she saw him open up his eyes.

"Morning Foxy ol' boy," she called cheerfully, "doin' well today?"

He blinked back.

The mechanic laughed at his reaction.

"Wow, they really went all out on designing you with all the features," she said, "I'm quite impressed. Got a bit of stage fright do ya?"

She laughed at her own garbage joke. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your pretty boy eyes at me," she joked, reaching into his chest, "I just gotta fix you and your friends up then I'll be out of your way."

She smiled sensually at him.

"Unless you don't want me to leave."

Foxy was unsure of what she meant until she reached over, and kissed him.

He scrambled back, shocked. She laughed.

"Our little secret Fox," she said, crawling over to him, "you know, I can make some adjustments to make you _compatible_ with other humans."

She stroked his chest fur and slowly started running her hand down him, getting closer and closer to his pants...

It was almost twelve, so Freddy and the rest started to boot up. He gasped silently when he saw the two almost embracing.

Foxy noticed him, and Freddy started snickering. Foxy grabbed her arms gently and pushed her away.

"Ye be crazy lass," he said seriously, "I'm not human, and I never will be."

"So you do talk," she commented standing up, "Remarkable, I'd love to see what makes you tick inside. And purr..."

Freddy growled at her. She jumped back slightly at the sound, looking over at Freddy.

"Alright alright," she said. She put her tools away and picked up her tool box, smiling.

"Well, you all should be fine now. Sorry I couldn't replace any of your costume of make you all new limbs, but I'm only an endoskeleton specialist, not a wizard."

She smiled at them all, and started to head out of the room.

"Oh, by the way," she added, "name's Claire. I'll be the one looking after you all for a while."

She waved and then skipped out of the room towards the front door.

Bonnie spoke up, the knife wound's internal damage now repaired.

'Well she was cute."

Freddy smiled and slapped Bonnie's chest with the back of his hand lightly.

"She is way out of your league bro," he said. Chica laughed and hugged Freddy.

"Did all of ye see that embarassin' moment then?" Foxy asked.

They all nodded and smiled goofily at him. He sighed but eventually started smiling too.

The clock said it was 11:47, so all four began to get ready. They heard the guard enter moments later, and snuck by him.

It was his fourth night, and they were not going to give him any free passes tonight.

It was game time!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! You asked for it, and here it is. The sexual scene.**

**I promised in the description some sexual scenes, so here is the first of many.**

**Also, new character! Claire the endoskeleton specialist/mechanic. She's going to be in future episodes also so don't worry she's not gone.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and as always, you are the face of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria (and its fandom [: ).**

**See you next time!**

**-AD**


	13. Chapter 13: Night 4!

**A/N:**

**FINALLY! I was kinda peeved that Fanfiction deleted one of my story's chapters that I toke a little break. Even got a job at Subway! (:**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait, here I go!**

**Enjoy night 4!**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy crept through the halls. The game was about to start, and after that embarrassing moment, Foxy needed a little comforting.

He found the Mangle hanging upside-down talking to Toy Bonnie. Foxy smiled and waved to the two, who responded by also waving back happily. Vixey dropped to the floor, looking much better then usual thanks to the help from their two younger friends.

"Hello lad and lass," Foxy said, "how be ye all on this crisp night."

"Doing well Foxy," Toy Bonnie answered, "Vixey is pretty much almost able to walk now that she has been getting taken apart less and less."

"See," Vixey responded, standing up and taking a few shaky steps. Foxy held her hand as she walked.

"I'm be very happy for ye lass," Foxy cheerfully spoke," I can' wait until ye can run. Not only will it bein' easier to be catchin' the guard, but we two can go on all sorts of adventures around the pizzeria!"

Vixey smiled, kissing Foxy's cheek and hugging him. He hugged her back, now having forgotten why he had first come looking for her.

TB rubbed the back of his head, stepping out. The clock rang, signaling twelve o'clock. The two looked at it sadly, knowing they had to go their separate ways.

"Don' worry my dear," Foxy said, "I'll be seeing ya in the hallway an' after the guards shift."

With that, he gave her a kiss on her forehead (which would have made her blush if she could have), and after waving, ran out to the hall to start the game.

The puppet smiled from the shadows. After the animatronics killed that pesky murderous guard, not only would Golden Freddy be under his control, but he would also have the young Jeremy as well as his puppet.

He returned to his box, as happy as a vengeful spirit could be.

[POV; Vixey]

_I miss him already,_ Vixey thought,_ but I have to go. For him, for me, and for all the children, I must get to the guard._

She slunk out the door of kids cove. Still not the sturdiest, she clung to the ceiling and crept to the office.

After the stunt that Jeremy had pulled today, from the sounds of it, he was the murderer. That's what Marion had implied anyway.

The rest of the night consisted of Jeremy cowering in fear, and multiple animatronics trying to catch him. All was going according to plan.

The clock said it was nearly six now, but Mangle didn't care. She slunk through the vent. Jeremy was visibly shaking as she came to the edge of the vent. The guard, apparently not hearing Vixey, raised the monitor. Vix could see that he was checking on the location of the others. It was time.

Vixey snuck into the room. Jeremy lowered the monitor to see the Vixen jump to the ceiling and open her mouth at him menacingly. He froze. Vixey knew she had him now.

But the guard was not ready to die yet. He knew the game, and he was not going to lose. Keeping the monitor down. He flashed the light at Foxy. The music box wound down, but if he put up the monitor he knew it was the end. The Marionette rose from the box.

Vixey glared at him, and he glared back.

"Not today!" he yelled. The animatronics all heard him as the call to battle echoed throughout the pizzeria.

The Mangle's static kept growing louder, eventually causing him to cover his ears. The Puppet master entered the far hall. Jeremy closed his eyes.

The Puppet jumped at him, but he fell back off his chair, hands still covering his head. The marionette went flying through the back wall like a ghost.

The clock sounded, and Marion jumped back into the room.

"NO," he yelled, "I was in! He got caught! We need to hurry and stuff him!"

"Much as I would like to," Bonnie said, entering via the vent, "it's six Marion. We can't."

The Puppet glared at him.

"No," he said, "you can't, but I CAN."

He pushed past the purple rabbit, dragging Jeremy who at this point was barely conscious.

Toy Freddy stepped in, blocking his path and crossing his arms. Vixey stared at him in surprise.

"Put. Him. Down." he said.

The Puppet tried to get by, but TF grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Did you grab him by six?" Toy Freddy asked, poking the Puppet in the chest, "No. So place him back in his stupid swivel chair, and leave him be."

Marionette growled, but gruffly shoved Jeremy into the chair, spinning him for good measure. Bonnie tried to stifle a giggle as Jeremy covered his mouth to not blow chunks.

The Mangle was not pleased. She descended from the ceiling to sit on the desk, looking at Jeremy.

The Puppet looked pissed. He turned to look at Vixey.

"It's all her fault!" the Puppet complained, pointing to her, "if she hadn't of made him fall over, we would of had him!"

"You mean you would have had him," Chica answered, also entering through the hall behind TF. She glared at the Puppet.

"Did you know I can read minds now?" Chica asked. It was obvious she knew his plan. Mangle shifted uncomfortably.

_Why is this all coming to light now?_

Chica looked at her, not angrily, but with a look of compassion.

"Because it has to," she said to her. She then turned her gaze toward Marion, "Look, Mangle here was doing her job. You, failed yours. That is not her fault."

She walked over to Jeremy, who once Chica got close too, vomited in his mouth a little from the smell.

Gesturing to Jeremy, she continued.

"Mister Fitzgerald here is just really good at surviving. Besides, he is coming back for two more days, aren't you Jeremy?"

Stomaching his vomit, he answered, "Yes I am. So you all will have lots of time to try and kill me then." then he added quietly, "of course you'll all fail though."

"See," Chica said, glaring now at Jeremy, "no harm done. Now, let's get back to our places. Not much time until we open at seven today. Chop chop!."

The animatronics all stared in shock as Chica left, some in wonder, some in hatred.

The rest of the day went on pretty smooth from there.

**A/N:**

**So, did you all enjoy? I certainly hope you did. I had lots of fun writing it!**

**Time to go play some Xbox now. COD zombies was revealed yesterday, and I can't wait! I'm hopefully going to get the special Juggernog edition!**

**See ya next time, here at Freddy's!**

**BYE!**

**-AD**


	14. Chapter 14: The Events Unfold

**A/N: **

**I am SO sorry I didn't write for so long. You all are probably pretty pissed. ):**

**I feel really bad about that, but I'm here to say that no worries. The story will go on. I never wrote another chapter over summer because I didn't really have any inspiration, and as well FNaF 4 came out, so I was busy making theories and thinking how they would affect this story. Now that I'm back though, I plan to add more pages to this story as well as possibly make a spin off fic staring the night guards and child (FNaF 4). So sorry again that this chapter didn't come out sooner. I meant for it to be out MANY months ago.**

**Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Hopefully. (:**

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy watched the chaos in the guard room unfold. Chica walked out minutes later smiling almost sadly. He ran over quickly.

"Chica lass," Foxy said, placing his non hooked hand her shoulder worriedly, "are ye okay?"

Chica walked around the corner, Foxy in pursuit. As soon as she went around the corner, Chica slumped against the wall. She let out what sounded like a sigh.

"Sorry for worrying you," Chica said, "It just, really tired me out when I tried to read Jeremy's mind."

Foxy's shoulders raised in surprise.

"Why would ye try that lass?" he answered, "If he really be the murderer, ye could go crazy as a marooned captain by just bein' in his head!"

"I needed to know though," Chica said, "I don't think it's him Foxy."

Foxy was quiet, looking down at the floor. They were both silent for what seemed like forever.

"I don' be wantin' to think he is," he finally said, "he be a father, and seems a little too proud, but a good sailor."

"I agree," Chica said, thinking, "well except for him being a sailor. He doesn't seem to have the nerves for it."

The two laughed. Looking back at the office, they saw Jeremy packing up, about to leave. The two ran towards the back room, hoping not to be noticed.

"Please don't tell Freddy about this Foxy," Chica whispered as they ran, "he would worry too much."

"Don' worry lass," Foxy replied, "it be our little secret."

They entered the parts room silently. Unbeknownst to them though, they were being watched. A certain golden bear regarded them coldly, seeming to smile.

_I like secrets too..._

[POV; Vixey]

Vixey climbed out through the vent, returning to her cove. She started to spew static and collapsed on the floor in defeat.

After her little fight with Marion, they had both went their separate ways. She was low on power from the night, having to use almost all of it to just move. The more she moved in the night, the less she could move in the day.

The figure walked up behind her. He quickly pulled out a wire cutter and a wrench, springing on top of her and sat on her, pinning her instantly.

Taking the wire cutters, he proceeded to pry open her head and cut several wires. Her eyes began to shut down, and she yelped in fear.

The last thing she saw was the man standing up as he closed her head. He wore a purple guard shirt, and a badge. Smiling at her, before her world went dark.

**(several hours later, restaurant closed for repairs)**

Vixey awoke to see several people inspecting her. They bore the uniforms of mechanics and Claire was among them. Yet, unlike most mechanics, she wore a purple bracelet on her left wrist.

Vixey growled at it, she put her head back down to allow them to access her. She overheard their conversation.

"Damn kids," one said, "how the hell did they manage to mess this one up even more then before? She looks terrible."

Vixey started to feel something that she rarely felt towards anyone anymore. Pure hatred.

"Kids will be kids," another said, "still, pretty impressive screw job. As in screwing us."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked him.

"Well," he began, "all the wires are fused together, and many are attached in the wrong place. By my calculations, she shouldn't be functional."

"She looks like garbage," Claire admitted, making Vixey clench her robotic paws.

Claire looked at her, almost as if she noticed this. She bent down and petted Vixey on her non endo head gently.

"Don't worry girl," she murmured, "you'll be right as rain when we get through with you."

"Speaking of rain," Claire continued, "how water proof are her... parts?"

"What do you think?" one of the mechanics said.

"I meant the parts that weren't _mangled_." she said impatiently.

"Well," he said, "her head, the one still in its place, is pretty good I think. It seems sealed tight other then the one eye missing."

Claire smiled.

"Good then," she responded, "it shouldn't be that hard to fix her up. Mostly just need to replace the plastic pieces that broke off, remove her second head, fix the wires, and finish the waterproofing. This place leaks enough when it rains already, we don't need Foxy 2.0 leaking oil or getting water inside of her."

Claire sighed in defeat. The other mechanics began to pull out several tools, and started to work on Vixey's head, replacing and switching wires. Vixey began to shut down again. Before she did however, she saw a man walk up to the repair team.

He was large and had a short orange-ish beard. It was Mr. Fazbear, the owner.

"Stop at once!" Vixey heard him yell angrily. He continued to yell but Vixey couldn't hear anything. Her vision grew darker as a mechanic removed another wire. Everything went dark.

[POV; Foxy]

Foxy had carried Vixey back to the parts and service. Last night after helping Chica, he had powered down until day. Oddly enough, when he came back online, he heard nothing. No children screaming in joy, no toy animatronics entertaining, nothing!

Then suddenly, yelling broke out. A man whom Foxy recognized near instantly as Mr. Fazbear, was yelling at several mechanics. That was when he had noticed Vixey. She was laying damaged on the ground at their feet.

Claire was desperately trying to calm Mr. Fazbear down as he continued to blame the mechanics for the mangled fox on the ground.

He never knew a man so dedicated to the fun of children could swear so much in one sentence.

Foxy crept down the hall, heading to the show stage. Arriving, he noticed a small chip embedded in each of the toy animatronics bodies. They appeared to be offline, and wouldn't move even when Foxy poked them.

Finished with his rampage of insults, Mr. Fazbear left, returning to his office. Claire looked over to the stage as Foxy quickly hid behind Toy Freddy.

The mechanics ran off in a hurry, murmuring something about the crazy owner. Foxy ran over to Vixey as soon as they were out of sight.

That was how he got here. Sitting on the ground with his friends in the parts and storage room, holding Vixey in his metal and hooked hand carefully.

"What happened to her again?" Freddy asked.

"Th' mechanics did somethin' to the lass," Foxy answered, not looking away from her body, "she be damaged. Why won' she wake UP!"

Foxy looked angrily towards the door. Mr Fazbear was in the main room, pacing. Chica looked out and pointed with her arms toward the boss.

"Maybe he knows how to fix her."

"Good idea lass," Foxy answered, "bu' how do we get 'im to spill his guts."

"You could try talking to him," Bonnie said grumpily.

The three looked at him. He had tried to cross his arms but only having one, ended up looking more like a robot butler.

"Um, ok," Foxy said, "I can try."

He stood up, placing Vixey in Chica's arms and walked towards the door.

Opening it, he saw Mr. Fazbear had begun to walk back to his office. Foxy creeped towards the door to his workstation.

Unsure of what to do, he knocked politely.

"Come in," Mr. Fazbear siad from the other side of the wood.

Foxy opened the door slowly and took a step in. The boss was staring down at some papers.

"Did you come back to scold me. I may be your father, but that doesn't mean you can just destroy my hard work with out consequence Cla-"

He looked up and jumped back in his spiny chair. He screamed.

"Ahoy lad," Foxy said, "what ye be screamin' for? Ol' Foxy is here to cheer ya up!"

Mr. Fazbear slowly eased back in his chair when he realized Foxy was just probably following routine. Of course, he must not realize the place was closed, and when there was no happy children sounds, he had come out of the room to cheer them up.

"Um, hey Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said, still slightly in a panicked voice, "w-what are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a-a birrrrth- birthday boy around 'ere somewhere," Foxy said, purposely making it sound as if he was glitching, "and when I didn' hear the sounds of joy I just had to come help out!"

Faz finally relaxed fully. Foxy began to dance around and do his pirates cove routine much to the amazement of Mr. Fazbear.

"So, you're not mad I replaced you four?" he asked hesitantly.

"Replaced? I don't follow ye lad," he said, pretending to still think he was supposed to be operational.

"Um," Mr. Fazbear began, "we uh... we're closed today son."

Foxy looked over at the boss, quizzically.

"What ever do ya mean lad?" Foxy asked, playing dumb, "Closed? What ye be meanin'?"

"I mean," he said, gathering his wits, "there aren't any kids here today."

"Why?"

"Why!" Fazbear repeated incredulously, "Of all the things to ask, why?"

He sighed, standing up. As much as the stories people told him near daily about the 'killer' animatronics, Fazbear didn't really believe any of them. That still didn't mean he wanted to piss a very old and majorly malfunctioning one off. He carefully walked around to Foxy and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Well boy," he continued, "we've been having some troubles of late with your friend in pirates cove. The toy one."

"I 'ave a toy version?"

"Yeees. But she, or maybe he, has been getting stage fright of late," he lied, "so we gave her a vacation. We moved some wires around and now she's having a rest. Understand?"

"Yes sir I be believin' I do," Foxy answered calmly. He was led out into the hall by Mr. Fazbear.

"Now run along back to your room son," the boss man said coolly, "I have a bit of uh... work to finish."

"Okay sir," Foxy said, doing his best salute, "I'll be gettin' right on that sir!"

And with that, Foxy ran off towards the parts and storage. Mr. Fazbear slumped his shoulders.

"Wow," he said, "and I thought Toy Bonnie was stressful to talk to."

"You'd be amazed sir."

Fazbear spun around to face his office and the sound of the voice.

"I'm not as stressful to talk to am I sir?" the Marionette asked, sitting in Fazbear's chair, his legs crossed on the desk.

"You?!" Fazbear said.

He turned to run but five thin wires wrapped around him and then faded, turning almost invisible.

"Oooh no," the puppet said, "I have a business proposition for you, boss man!"

The wires pulled Mr. Fazbear off his feet and into the room, as the door slammed behind him angrily.

**A/N:**

**I am sorry to say that I will be going on a VERY long hiatus most likely. I feel real bad about it, but my inspiration has dried up, and life ain't great for me right now.**

**Hope you all understand...**

**-AD**


End file.
